Harry Potter y el entrenamiento de la Orden
by AleXxX
Summary: 5º capitulo subido! Animagos y Elementales. El entrenamiento que tanto esperaban los chicos. Disfrutadlo y DEJAD REVIEWS!
1. El regalo de cumpleaños

Regalo de Cumpleaños

Era un día como cualquier otro en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, todo seguía la misma rutina que desde hacia 14 años, desde que el matrimonio Dursley se tuvo que quedar a cargo de su sobrino Harry Potter: gritos para que se levante, gritos para que haga el almuerzo, gritos para que haga las tareas de la casa, incluso gritos por estarse de pie pensando. Harry estaba empezando a cansarse de que siempre le trataran así, pero sabia que no podía decir nada, ya que ellos le gritarían y castigarían aún más; de hecho, tenia que estar agradecido a que no siguiera durmiendo en la alacena donde antes dormía debajo de escalera, aunque simplemente lo hicieron para que él, Harry, no les hiciera nada con sus poderes de mago. Y es que los Dursley odiaban por encima de todo la magia, todo lo relacionado con ella lo aborrecían, desde la pura magia hasta los que la usaban. Aunque no fue hasta este verano cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar. 

Harry estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro que Hermione, su mejor amiga, le habia dejado hace poco: "Historia de Hogwarts"; Harry empezó a interesarse en ese libro ya que salían muchos de los secretos escondidos de Hogwarts, muchos de los cuales ya habia descubierto, como la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin. Sin previo aviso, una lechuza blanca empezó a picar con el pico la ventana de la habitación para que la abriera.

-Hola Hedwig!- dijo Harry a su lechuza.

La había mandado a casa de Hermione con una carta donde le agradecía el libro prestado y le explicaba que tal le iban las vacaciones.

Harry vio que tenía una carta en la pata y la cogió. Empezó a leer la carta:

_Querido Harry:_

_Me alegra mucho que te guste el libro que te dejé, espero que , como mínimo pasarlo bien leyéndolo en vez de soportar a tus tíos._

_Mañana mis padres se van a Nueva York a una convención de dentistas y volverán a finales de verano. Es raro que dure tanto una convención. Me da un poco de vergüenza pedirte esto pero eres la única persona en la que podía contar y no quería molestar a Ron, que se ha ido a visitar a su hermano Charlie a Rumania. Quería saber si podría pasar lo que queda del verano ( ya se que lo acabamos de empezar ;p ) contigo, ya que mis padres no tienen donde dejarme._

_Por favor respóndeme lo antes posible._

_Besos,_

_Hermione_

Harry acabó de leer la carta y se quedó pasmado. ¿ Hermione quería pasar el verano con él?¿en casa de los Dursley? No lo dudó y fue corriendo a la sala de estar donde estaba su robusto tío leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba en su pipa.

-¿Tío Vernon?-dijo Harry

Oyó un gruñido como contestación así que Harry siguió:

-Quería pedirte un favor. Podría venirse una amiga mía a pasar el resto del verano aquí? Es que no tiene a donde ir, porque sus padres se van a una convención de dentistas en América y no volverán en un tiempo.

-¿Dentistas? Entonces… sus padres son normales? ¿No son bichos raros como tu?-dijo Vernon.

-Si tío, son muggles, y ella es una chica muy formal y tranquila-respondió esperanzado Harry.

-¿Dónde piensas que va a dormir? Porque tú ocupaste el único dormitorio libre que tenemos.-Dijo Vernon maliciosamente.

-Podría dormir en mi habitación, aunque sea en un colchón

-¿en tu habitación? mmm…esta bien, pero espero que no sea una carga como lo eres tu.

-no tío, para nada-pensó un poco y siguió- gracias tío.-oyó otro gruñido en señal afirmativa.

Harry salió corriendo hacía su habitación, no se lo podía creer, lo había logrado! Hermione se iría a vivir con él el resto del verano! Harry seguidamente cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y se dispuso a contestarle a su amiga:

_Querida Hermione: _

_Buenas noticias, ¡me han dejado! Es decir, te han dejado venir aquí a pasar el verano! Le dije a mi tío que tus padres eran muggles y él me dijo que si, supongo que tenía miedo de que hicieran una entrada "espectacular" como la de los Weasley._

_Hay un pequeño "problema", a mi no me importa pero puede que a ti si, y es que tendrás que dormir en mi habitación conmigo, tranquila ya te pondré un colchón o sino ya dormiré yo en el suelo y tu en mi cama, espero que no te importe._

_Besos, _

_Harry._

Harry ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig y le dijo que se la entregara a Hermione. Harry sabía que la casa de Hermione no estaba demasiado lejos, así que supuso que no tardaría mas de dos horas en recibir la respuesta. Y así fue:

_Querido Harry:_

_GRACIAS!! De verdad, me has salvado Harry, te estoy muy agradecida. Respecto a lo de la cama, es igual, ya nos apañaremos. Vendré mañana a las 11 de la mañana. Hasta mañana._

_Muchos besos, _

_Hermione_

Harry no supo que quería decir Hermione con lo de "ya nos apañaremos", sin darse cuenta se ruborizó al pensar en como se las apañarían.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana del día siguiente, así que Harry fue a arreglarse para recibir a Hermione y a las 10:55 ya estaba en la puerta esperando.

-Espero que no tarden mucho, Petunia y yo nos hemos de ir a una cena de la empresa u Dudley se va de marcha, ¿verdad Dudders?-dijo Vernon

-Verdad!-gritó Dudley

Ya eran las 11 y tan puntual como un reloj picaron al timbre. Harry fue a abrir. Era ella!

No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en solo unas semanas. Estaba guapísima, irreconocible. Harry se ruborizó al ver como iba, vestida, con ropa muggle muy ceñida al cuerpo que remarcaba todas sus facciones femeninas que había desarrollado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Detrás de ella estaba su padre, con cara sonriente y estrechó la mano de Harry.

-Tu debes de ser Harry, Herm nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti-dicho esto Hermione se puso roja pensando que su padre estaba metiendo la pata.

-Encantado, soy Albert Granger, el padre de Hermione- el señor Granger saludó a Vernon que le estrechó la mano encantado- quisiera darle las gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, la verdad es que no hubiera sabido que hacer ni donde dejarla.

-De nada, Albert, es un placer-dijo Vernon ¿¡Sonriendo?!.

Harry no se lo podía creer, su tío sonriendo al conocer al padre de su mejor amiga?! Definitivamente estaban raros sus tíos últimamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos el señor Granger se fue y dejó a Hermione con su baul y una cesta donde guardaba a Crookshanks, el cual estaba durmiendo.

-Déjame que te ayude-se ofreció Harry cogiendo sus pertenencias.

-Gracias, caballero ;) – dijo ella con sonrisa burlona.

Harry llevó todas las cosas de Hermione a su habitación y la hizo entrar para enseñarle donde dormiría.

-Siento decirte que hay un pequeño problema, y es que…-Harry se ruborizó al decir esto- no tenemos colchones de sobra, lo siento.

-ah-dijo ella ruborizándose también- entonces…tendremos que dormir…ehem…juntos?

- No, no hace falta, mira, tu duermes en la cama y yo ya dormiré en el suelo, no me importa-dijo Harry.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella impresionada por la caballerosidad de su amigo.

-Claro-dijo Harry sonriendole.

Después de esta mañana tan movida los dos estaban en su habitación después de haber comido hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que pasaría este nuevo año en el colegio.

Hasta que llegó la noche y les tocó administrarse para dormir.

-Vamos a acostarnos!-dijo de repente Hermione

Al ver la cara que ponía su amigo dijo- no pienses mal, me refiero A DORMIR!-dijo pícaramente.

Harry fue a buscar unas mantas y las puso en el suelo, justo debajo de donde dormiría Hermione, en la cama de Harry.

Entonces Hermione se fue a cambiar de ropa y a ponerse el camisón para dormir. Fue entonces cuando Harry casi se desmaya al ver lo preciosa que estaba con ese camisón. Se puso rojo como un tomate y ella pareció darse cuenta porque se mordió el labio instintivamente y le dijo:- bueno, pues….a dormir..buenas noches- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eso basto para atontar a Harry y que se pudiera acostar. 

A la mañana siguiente se acordó: al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños! El día pasó muy rápido y pronto fue la hora de acostarse.

Harry contaba los segundos que le faltaban para cumplir sus 15 años.

-3….2….1…..YA!-dijo él

En ese preciso momento entraron al menos 5 o 6 lechuzas por la ventana con un montón de paquetes y cartas. En ese momento Harry notó unos brazos rodeándole el cuello y una voz dulce que le decía al oído:

-Felicidades cumpleañero!

Hermione le dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla que hizo que a Harry se le saltaran los colores y se emocionara mucho.

-Gracias, Hermione- y , en ese preciso instante, por puro acto reflejo, se acerco cada vez mas a los labios de su preciosa amiga, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso que les hizo a los dos sentirse en otra parte, en un mundo creado solo para ellos dos, donde solo estaban ellos solos y todo lo demás no importaba. Fue entonces cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, no les importó que la habitación estuviera llena de lechuzas, en sus mentes tan solo estaban ellos, ellos dos y el nuevo amor que había nacido en aquel preciso momento.

-Hermione, quería decirte que hace un tiempo que llevo fijándome en ti, creo que eres preciosa, y no puedo apartar los ojos de ti, me acabas de robar el corazón. Te quiero-dicho esto, volvieron a besarse mas apasionadamente que antes. Y de golpe, Hermione paró y se dirigió a él.

-yo también te quiero Harry-dijo ella muy roja.

Entonces se quedaron muy abrazados hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aquello se habia llenado de lechuzas y tenían que deshacerse de ellas.

Harry cogió la primera carta, era de Ron:

_Querido Harry:_

_Felicidades! Espero que pases un buen cumpleaños, y yo espero que la carta te haya llegado el día indicado, es que estoy en Rumania con mi hermano Charlie y no sabía si tardaría mucho en llegarte la carta. Por suerte no he enviado a Pig, Charlie me ha dejado la suya. _

_Bueno, espero que lo pases muy bien hoy y que te guste mi regalo_

_Abrazos, _

_Ron._

Harry abrió el paquete que tenía la lechuza en la pata y salió volando ( la lechuza)-bien-penso Harry-una menos!.

Lo que vio le dejó desconcertado: era un libro! Ron le había enviado un libro! En el título ponía: " Animagos, todo lo que hay que saber".

-Guau! – dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez

Harry le dejó al libro a Hermione mientras abría la carta de Hagrid:

_Querido Harry:_

_FELICIDADES! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? 15 años! Estas hecho un hombre ya, y como tal, te doy un regalo de hombres. Creo que te será muy útil. Por cierto, te tengo reservada una sorpresa para cuando vengas a Hogwarts. Bueno, en realidad es una sorpresa de Dumbledore y mía. Ya verás la de sorpresas que te darán este año en Hogwarts._

_Un abrazo, _

_Hagrid_

_PD: Recuerdos de Olympe_

-¿Qué querrá decir con lo de las sorpresas este año?-dijo en voz alta Harry

-pues ni idea. Le contestó Hermione

Harry se apresuró a abrir el regalo. Realmente estaba impaciente por saber cual era ese "regalo de hombres" que decía Hagrid. Harry desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con:

-¡una daga! Para que me envía una daga Hagrid? 

Hermione estaba igual de impresionada que Harry pero no dijo nada.

Harry analizó más detenidamente la daga para encontrar unas inscripciones en la hoja que parecían símbolos extraños, élficos, según le dijo Hermione.

Harry pasó a la siguiente carta. Era de Sirius! Decía así : 

_Querido sobrino, _

_Felicidades enano! Aunque el término enano ya no lo podré usar contigo, ya eres todo un hombre! Te tengo preparada una sorpresita para cuando nos veamos dentro de poco, espero que sepas esperar. Mi regalo es una cosa que perteneció a tu padre; una de las pocas cosas que me dio para ti cuando ya fueras mayor, y si por si no lo sabes, a partir de los 15 años, ya eres mayor, al menos en el mundo mágico es así. Seguramente tus poderes mágicos crecerán ya que ya tienes la edad, pero perdona, estoy "hablando" demasiado, todo esto te lo explicaré cara a cara, cuando nos veamos._

_Espero que te guste mi regalo, no lo pierdas, es muy valioso, sobretodo para ti._

_Un abrazo, _

_Hocicos_

_PD: recuerdos de Lunático, él también ha colaborado en el regalo ya que él guardó el collar y yo el anillo._

_Me despido de nuevo, _

_Hocicos_

-Porque siempre me esconden cosas? Siempre me he de enterar yo solo de las cosas-dijo Harry un poco enfadado.

-No lo se Harry, pero al menos te lo van a explicar cuanto te vean-dijo cariñosamente acariciándole la cara.

-Eso espero, porque ya me estoy cansando.

Harry abrió el paquete y encontró una caja bastante vieja que tenía el símbolo de un fénix grabado en la tapa, a los lados había el símbolo de Gryffindor junto con mas dibujos de fénix. A Harry le gustó esa caja. La abrió y dentro vio un anillo dorado don un rubí rojo encima. Parecían los colores de Gryffindor, aunque, pensándolo mejor, también eran los colores del plumaje del fénix. También vio un collar con otro símbolo de fénix en él. A Harry le gustaron mucho estos regalos. Inmediatamente se puso el collar y el anillo y sintió una sensación de calidez en todo el cuerpo al ponerselos.

-Que sensación mas reconfortante, parece como si todo mi cuerpo se curara del cansancio y las heridas.

-Harry creo que estos regalos son muy valiosos, tendrías que hablar con Dumbledore sobre ellos. Seguramente tienen algún poder oculto.

-Lo se Herm, le escribiré una carta a Dumbledore contándoselo, aunque creo que hay una carta de él por aquí. Si! Aquí esta!

Harry cogió la carta de Dumbledore:

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Primero me gustaría desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Me he tomado la libertad de comprarle un regalo, espero que le guste, aunque mejor que no le diga a la gente que fui yo quien se lo regaló ya que podrían pensar que hago favoritismos. El motivo mas importante de esta carta es el siguiente. Voldemort está recuperando mucho de su antiguo poder y tememos que pueda ir a por usted, aunque como bien sabe esta muy bien protegido en Privet Drive, le rogaría que viniera a Hogwarts lo que queda de verano para que esté aun mas seguro, ya que Hogwarts cuenta con magia ancestral mas antigua y mas poderosa que la que rodea Privet Drive. Les pasaré a buscar yo mismo mañana al medio día antes de comer, a usted y a la señorita Granger; no se preocupe por ella, sus padres ya saben que vendrá, se los he comunicado por medio de una lechuza y ya lo sabrán. Espero que cuide muy bien de "su regalo" ya que es muy valioso aunque leal y poderoso también. Al lado del "regalo" le he puesto un libro que trata exactamente sobre esto y le será de gran ayuda para poder dominarlo y entrenarlo._

_Attme._

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Que raro, Dumbledore dice que mañana nos vendrá a buscar para ir a Hogwarts. En fin, mejor allá que aquí. Así podré dormir en una cama-a esto último Hermione le puso mala cara.

-Si no estas cómodo en el suelo me lo tienes que decir y ya está-dijo Hermione entre molesta y cariñosa- Esta noche dormirás conmigo-dijo cariñosamente.

-Lo que usted ordene Milady.-dijo Harry haciendo como si fuera un caballero.

-Abre el regalo Harry, creo que ya se lo que es pero quiero estar segura.

-ok, milady-dijo Harry riendo

Harry abrió el regalo y resultó ser:

-¡Un pájaro! Espera un momento, esto es una cría de fénix!-Dijo Harry contentísimo.

Harry vió también el libro que le dijo Dumbledore que también había, era un libro titulado: "La guía ancestral de los fénix".-Wow-dijo –Harry aun asombrado

Harry hojeó las primeras páginas del libro y leyó:

"…Lo primero que hay que hacer cuando se recibe una cría de fénix, es ponerle un nombre, si al fénix le gusta, emitirá una canción muy relajante y saldrán volando chispas rojas y doradas de su cola mientras se posa en el hombro de su nuevo amo…"

-Eso es lo que haré!-dijo Harry-A ver, como te podríamos llamar? Alguna idea Herm?

-mmm… Fawkes?-dijo esta.

-ya esta cogido-dijo riendo- es el nombre del viejo fénix de Dumbledore.

-pues…Phoenix? Falcom?...-Hermione iba sugiriendo sin pensar

-Es un poco tonto llamar a un fénix phoenix, ya que eso es fénix en ingles, pero lo de Falcom no suena tan mal, espera! Que te parece…Falcore!-dijo Harry

En ese momento un destello rojo y dorado se proyectó en el cuarto y el fénix entonaba una nueva melodía dando a conocer que le gustaba su nuevo nombre. Acto seguido, se fue volando al hombro de su dueño.

-Falcore! Te gusta, eh?-dijo Harry acariciando al pequeño fénix-Bienvenido a la familia Potter-dijo Harry riendo.

Aun quedaban mas sobres y regalos. Harry amontonó los sobres en un lado y los leyó todos; habian de TODOS los Weasley. Toda la familia Weasley se había acordado de su cumpleaños y todos le enviaron una carta y un regalo!.Empezó a abrir los ragalos:

El señor Weasley le regaló un pensadero! Igual que el de Dumbledore-penso Harry.

La señora Weasley le envió un montón de dulces, caramelos y pasteles, junto con una sudadera Weasley con la letra H en el medio. Ginny le regaló un reloj mágico que a parte de decir la hora dice donde se encuentran las personas que él diga. Parecido al que tienen los Weasley en su codina pero de pulsera. Los gemelos le regalaron un equipo completo de Quidditch, una caja con las bludgers, la quaffle, y la pequeña snitch muy bien cuidadas, también habían los bates de los golpeadores. Esto a Harry le encantó, así podría practicar cuando quisiera. Charlie Weasley le regaló un juego de miniaturas en el que se tenía que cuidar a dragones, podías escoger que tipo de dragón y las figuras se movían como si fueran reales, con todas las reacciones típicas de estos dragones. El mayor de los hijos Weasley, Bill, le regaló unos libros que se titulaban "Defensa Mágica: Defensa y Ataque", "El Duelo: sus secretos" y "Mil y una maneras de sobrevivir". A Harry le daba curiosidad el tema de los libros y pensó que para que podria necesitar eso y pensó que en los tiempos que corrían era normal, tenía que estar preparado para todo.

-Me han encantado los regalos!-dijo Harry contentísimo

-A ver, voy a repasarlos, tengo:

Ronà libro de los animagos; seguro que tiene pensado que nos convirtamos en animagos. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión a ti no Herm?

-Si! Siempre quise convertirme en animago! Quiero ser una gata! Miau-Dijo seductoramente a Harry- jejeje, era broma tonto.

-emm…si, seguimos, de Hagrid la daga, de Sirius el anillo, de Remus el collar, de Dumbledore a Falcore y el libro de cuidados, el Sr.Weasley un pensadero, la señora. Weasley dulces y la sudadera, Ginny el reloj, los gemelos el equipo de Quidditch, Charlie el juego de los dragones y Bill los 3 libros. Wow! tengo 15 regalos!! Bueno, si contamos los dulces, jejeje

-Aun falta uno-dijo Hermione-El mío!-dijo esta sacando un regalo enorme de su baúl.

-Wow, Herm, es gigante, que es? No me habrás comprado un perro como Fluffy o algo así verdad que no?-dijo Harry-no tintín-respondió Hermione.

Harry abrió el regalo y no creyó lo que vio:

-Wow!! Es un baúl como el que tenía "ojoloco Moody"!! pero, Herm, te habrá costado un dineral! Seguro que quieres regalarme algo asi?-Preguntó Harry impresionado

-Claro que sí, pero no lo has abierto aun, tiene de todo, es como una casa casi; mira, tiene, 9 cajones como los de Moody, es decir, 9 salas para guardar cosas, también tiene un cuarto de baño, jacuzzi, dormitorio, sala de estar y piscina climatizada!

Harry estaba maravillado. Era sin duda el mejor de los regalos (después de Falcore, pero no quería decírselo a Herm).- Wow! Herm, no sabes cuanto te quiero!-dijo Harry poniéndose sentimental-Yo también te quiero amor mío.

-Puesto que ya sabemos los sentimientos de el otro…quisieras….ser…mi…novia?-dijo Harry mas rojo de lo normal

-Ah! Si! Claro que si Harry! Te quiero con toda mi alma, y desde luego que quiero ser tu novia.

Después de esto se hundieron en un tierno beso que duró mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, era un momento mágico.

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que dormir, qua mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts!-dijo pícaramente.

-Claro Herm, cielo, pero…dormir? Contigo al lado no podría dormir, pero no pienses mal, no te haré nada, ni te tocaré, ya habrá tiempo de eso mas adelante-dijo Harry serenamente.

-Harry has madurado, pero no me importa que me toques, es decir, ya me entiendes, me puedes besar todo lo que quieras-dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada.

-Te quiero Hermione, eres el mejor de los regalos de cumpleaños, buenas noches, te quiero amor mío.-Dijo Harry abrazandola.

-Y yo también Harry , que duermas bien

Y dicho esto los dos se estiraron abrazados en la cama de Harry hasta el dia siguiente. El día siguiente sería un día en el que tendrían que responderle a las preguntas que tenia en el colegio. Harry tenia un presentimiento, sentía que pasaría algo emocionante mañana en su escuela, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, y con este pensamiento, se durmió soñando con su amada, con Hermione, su ángel.

AQUÍ ACABA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, SUPONGO QUE EN UNO O DOS DIAS PONDRÉ EL SEGUNDO, COMO QUE ESTOY EN VACACIONES DE VERANO TENGO TIEMPO ASI QUE LO INTENTARE HACER RAPIDO.

POR FAVOR, DEJADME REVIEWS PARA DARME CONSEJOS, YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ME GUSTARIA SABER EN QUE ME EQUIVOCO Y QUE ES LO QUE OS GUSTA O LO QUE QUISIERAIS QUE APARECIERA. 

UN SALUDO A TODOS.


	2. La vuelta a Hogwarts

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, aki os traigo el segundo chap. Espero k os guste. Gracias a los que me han mandado algun k otro review, me habeis animado a continuar (ya se k son pocos, pero weno, es= ). Espero que os guste y esta vez, aver si me enviais mas REVIEWS! Decidme lo k kerais: quejas, criticas, dudas, aclaraciones o si kereis me podeis decir en lo k he fallado o lo k os gustaria k pusiera, acepto todo tipo de criticas. Gracias.

AleXxX.

LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Harry se despertó al día siguiente un rato antes que Hermione. Se quedó maravillado al verla dormir. –parece un ángel-pensó Harry. Harry se levantó y fue directo a su nuevo pensadero dispuesto a "estrenarlo". No quería olvidar lo vivido el día anterior con Hermione así que se acercó a la mesa, cogió su varita e hizo como hizo Dumbledore la vez que lo vio con su pensadero: cogió la varita se tocó la cabeza con ella y sintió una sensación de descanso que era muy placentera al retirar la varita de su cabeza y ver una especie de líquido de color dorado que flotaba alrededor de su varita. – que raro-pensó- cuando observé como lo hacía Dumbledore el líquido era de color plateado- se preguntó a sí mismo extrañado.

Después de esto, tocó con la varita el pensadero y vio como la varita volvía a la normalidad y el pensadero brillaba. Harry se sintió muy a gusto y observó el interior del pensadero pero sin acercarse demasiado; ya había tenido una desagradable experiencia en un pensadero al acercarse demasiado, así que no se acercó demasiado y observó desde "fuera".

Al terminar de proyectarse lo de ayer Harry notó una sensación de calidez en su mejilla , inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y vio que era Hermione que le había besado para desearle buenos días. – Buenos días, amor mío.- dijo Hermione , esta vez acercándose y besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

- Como has dormido cielo?-dijo Harry separándose un poco de ella.

- Perfectamente amor, y tu que tal? Que hacías ahora?

- Yo perfectamente contigo al lado ;) . Ahora estaba estrenando el pensadero-dijo Harry

- Y que has puesto?-Contesto ella

- He puesto el mejor día de mi vida, ayer –dijo Harry mirándola significativamente

- Oh! También lo fue mío amor.-respondió ella y le beso después.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos para recibir al profesor Dumbledore, ya son las 11 de la mañana y creo que llegara sobre las 12 mas o menos.

-muy bien cariño-dijo Hermione , y empezó a sacarse el camisón muy lentamente

-Hermione!–dijo Harry muy rojo- espera, me voy si quieres-Harry se había dado la vuelta para no mirar y se dirigía al lavabo.

-No pasa nada Harry, después de todo, somos novios, no importa si nos vemos semi-desnudos, ¿no?-dijo Hermione cariñosamente.

-eh….no, supongo que no-dijo Harry muy nervioso

Entonces Hermione se quedó en ropa interior y empezó a vestirse delante de Harry; se puso unos tejanos y encima una camiseta con mucho escote "que le quedaba me miedo"-pensó Harry.

Entonces Harry se cambio rápidamente, nervioso porque se dio cuenta de que Hermione le estaba mirando.

Cuando ya estaban los dos cambiados empezaron a recogerlo todo para llevarlos a Hogwarts.

Utilizaron el nuevo baúl de Harry, pusieron todo lo de ellos en una recamara de éste y así solo tenían que llevar un solo baúl, el cual, no pesaba nada, y eso le extrañó a Harry.

Entonces solamente quedaban Hedwig y Falcore. Harry, así que Harry les mandó a los dos que fueran a Hogwarts sin que los vieran, cosa que pensó que seria muy difícil porque era muy raro ver un fénix en esos tiempos volando por encima de la gente, así que Harry se dirigió a falcore:

-Falcore, ¿podrías intentar que nadie te vea? ¿Me entiendes?-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos de su fénix.

-Claro que si, joven amo

-Falcore! ¿Sabes hablar?-dijo Harry muy impresionado

-No estoy hablando señor, solamente estoy transmitiendo mis pensamientos a su mente-dijo Falcore

-Quieres decir que puedes leer el pensamiento y hablar telepáticamente conmigo?

-Exacto, señor-le respondió el fénix

-Bueno, ya hablaremos tranquilamente en Hogwarts de eso, ahora quería pedirte que si podrías evitar que la gente te viera-dijo Harry

-Claro, amo, es pan comido, yo puedo volverme invisible, como no dudo que pondrá en ese libro que le regalo el hombre anciano que me encontró-dijo Falcore

-¿Te puedes volver invisible? Vaya, he de leerme este libro mejor-dijo Harry-Bueno Falcore, pues ves a Hogwarts y espérame en….-Harry pensó donde podría esconder a su fénix y se le ocurrió el sitio perfecto- en el despacho del director Dumbledore! El también tiene un fénix y supongo que podrías esperar con ese fénix hasta que yo llegue-dijo Harry

-Claro, amo, ya conozco a Fawkes, es un buen tipo-dijo Falcore como riendo-bueno, amo, me voy, le esperare allá-y se fue a la ventana.

-Falcore!-grito Harry

-Si, señor?-le respondió el fénix

-Llámame Harry-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Como quieras Harry…gracias-dijo el fénix agradecido de que pudiera hablar con toda naturalidad con su nuevo amo en vez de llamarle todo el tiempo amo.

-Adiós-dijeron los dos a la vez

Y el fénix se fue.

Harry se giro a Hermione, la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

-Que te pasa Hermione?-preguntó Harry

-estabas hablando con tu fénix ¿y el te entendía?-dijo ella

-pues si, ¿no es raro?-dijo Harry

-Mucho Harry, porque yo no he oído que dijerais nada y estabais todo el rato mirándoos-Dijo ella

-pues estábamos hablando, él me esperara en el despacho de Dumbledore hasta que lleguemos, cuando lleguemos hablaremos para saber como es que nos entendemos.

-Bueno, Herm, cielo, son las 11:55 a.m , seguramente Dumbledore llegara igual de puntual que siempre, o sea, mejor empecemos a bajar-Dijo Harry

-Ok, Harry-Dijo ella. Y ambos se encaminaron para abajo.

-Ostras, Hermione!-grito de repente Harry

-Que pasa Harry?-dijo sobresaltada ella

-Se me olvido decirle a los Dursley que nos íbamos hoy. Supongo que se lo tomaran muy bien. Voy a decírselo, espérame aquí en la puerta.

Harry se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaban los Dursley viendo la TV.

-Tío Vernon?-Dijo Harry. Oyó un gruñido como de aviso y continuó:-Hoy Hermione y yo nos iremos a Hog…a nuestro colegio antes de tiempo. Nos vendrá a buscar nuestro director para llevarnos.

-QUEEEEE?!?!??!-Grito Vernon- Va a venir uno de esos….esos….indeseables anormales como tu a nuestra casa?!?!

-Si!!!-dijo Harry-Pero solo un momento, vendrá ahora dentro de 2 minutos y nos llevara para el colegio. Seguramente no volveré hasta el verano que viene….Si vuelvo-esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo Harry.

-Pues muy bien, vete!-Dijo Vernon- Familiaaa!! –Chillo a su mujer e hijo- este año adelantamos las vacaciones! El anormal se va!-les dijo eufórico Vernon

-Bieen!-chillaron Petunia y Dursley a la vez

Harry empezaba a enfadarse. Como era posible que le odiaran tanto como para alegrarse de esa manera que el se vaya? Decidió no hacerles caso e irse de allí junto a Hermione.

Justo en el momento en que llegó con Hermione oyó el timbre de la casa sonar. Abrió Hermione muy educadamente y se encontró con un hombre mayor con barba de color platino y con cara simpática dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Profesor! Siempre tan puntual!-dijo Hermione

-Por supuesto mi querida Hermione, por supuesto-Dijo Dumbledore sonriente-Hola Harry! Lo tenéis todo preparado?

-Si , profesor, todo esta en mi baúl múltiple-Dijo Harry

-Perfecto! Es nuevo este baúl?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Si, es un regalo de Hermione por mi cumpleaños-respondió Harry

-Vaya, buen regalo Hermione, precioso-Admiro Dumbledore

-Gracias profesor-Hermione notó como se ponía roja al notar tanta confianza por parte de su director.

-Harry, no están tus tíos?-Pregunto Dumbledore

-si profesor, pero no creo que salgan a saludar ni a despedirse, la verdad-respondió Harry sin sentirlo, al fin de cuentas, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Bueno, ellos se lo pierden-dijo riendo el prof. Dumbledore-listos para irnos?

-Claro-respondieron los dos.

-Bien, pues vamos

-Por cierto; profesor, como llegaremos a Hogwarts?-Pregunto Harry

-Cogeremos un traslador que esta en una casa cerca de aquí, no os preocupéis-respondió Dumbledore

Los tres siguieron calle abajo hasta pararse delante de una casa que Harry conocía bien

-Esta es la casa de la señora Figg!-Dijo Harry

-Claro, Harry. Veras, la señora Figg esta con nosotros, es una bruja que esta aquí para…ehem…protegerte-dijo Dumbledore mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-Pero…porque nunca me lo dijeron?-Dijo Harry-Tampoco me iba a enfadar.

-Era por seguridad, Harry. Era mejor que no se supiera-Respondió Dumbledore.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la casa; la señora Fig..

-Sra. Figg!-Dijo Harry. No podía creerse aun lo que le había explicado Dumbledore

-Hola Harry, querido. Vamos pasad, pasad los tres.-Dijo ella

Los tres entraron en la casa y la Sra. Figg cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Bueno, Arabella espero que no te moleste que utilicemos tu chimenea, verdad?-Dijo Dumbledore educadamente

-Claro que no Albus. En estos casos siempre hay que ayudar, y mas si es nuestro querido Harry el que debe ir-Dijo la Sra. Figg giñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Bien, pues Arabella, sentimos tener que irnos, pero tenemos prisa. Hemos de llegar a Hogwarts de inmediato-Dijo Dumbledore

Los tres se acercaron a una pelota de tenis que la Sra. Figg tenia encima de una mesa y Dumbledore dijo:

-Bien, las 12:29. Dentro de un minuto este traslador se activara. Vamos Hermione, Harry tocadlo conmigo-Les dijo Dumbledore

Quedaban pocos segundos y empezaron a notar la típica sensación en el estomago que Harry ya conocía tan bien y tan poco le gustaba.

-Gracias por todo!-dijeron los tres a la vez antes de desaparecer

Los tres notaron que tocaban suelo, y Hermione y Harry cayeron al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio. Levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en las afueras de Hogwarts; concretamente, delante de la valla de entrada que rodeaba todo el colegio.

El profesor Dumbledore abrió la verja y los condujo al colegio; llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y entraron. Entonces se giro para hablarles:

-Supongo que tendréis hambre, no?-les pregunto-porque yo me muero de hambre

-pues si, profesor, tenemos mucha hambre-respondieron

-Bien, vamos al gran comedor-dijo el profesor sonriendo

Los tres fueron al gran comedor y lo que vieron les dejó con la boca abierta.

En el comedor estaban sentados un montón de adultos, algunos que conocían y otros que no. A simple vista pudieron ver a el profesor Lupin, al verdadero Ojoloco Moody, a Sirius, Mcgonagall y, para desgracia de Hary , a Snape. Había un montón de personas mas que no conocían. Todos los de ahí llevaban una especie de tunica con capa incluida dorada y escarlata y todos parecían llevar una especie de collar dorado alrededor del cuello.

-Harry, Hermione, os presento a "La Orden del Fénix"!-Dijo Dumbledore haciéndoles pasar.

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo; siento dejarlo así , pero de esta manera tiene mas gancho :P Además, así consigo que por fin me pongáis mas Reviews y vea que realmente os gusta el Fic.

Bueno, no creo que tarde en poner el tercer capitulo, aunque os doy un pequeño adelanto: en este capitulo se responderán a muchas cosas que no se sabían y le explicaran a Harry y Hermione que pintan ellos en Hogwarts.

Espero que me mandéis muchos REVIEWS. Ahora contestare al único k tengo hasta el momento:

Sirius Blackà gracias por poner un review y darme ánimos. Me alegra que te guste mi pequeño fic. Es el primero que hago y me gusta que te guste :P. Por cierto, si que he visto tus Fics, los tengo los 2 grabados y leídos, a ver si actualizas! :P

Gracias a todos los k que lo habéis leído

AleXxX


	3. La Orden del Fénix

Hola a todos, ya vuelvo a estar aquí, siento la tardanza pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar :P ahora intentare ir actualizando mas rápidamente. Bien, quiero que sepáis que ya he puesto la opción para que los que no estén registrados puedan poner reviews ( la desactivé sin querer ), o sea que ahora no tenéis excusa para no dejarme Reviews ;) gracias por los que la han seguido desde el principio y los que no lo hayan hecho, ya podrían empezar, xDD

AleXxX

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

**_Recuerdo de lo que pasó al final del 2º capítulo_**: Los tres fueron al gran comedor y lo que vieron les dejó con la boca abierta.

En el comedor estaban sentados un montón de adultos, algunos que conocían y otros que no. A simple vista pudieron ver a el profesor Lupin, al verdadero Ojoloco Moody, a Sirius, Mcgonagall y, para desgracia de Hary , a Snape. Había un montón de personas mas que no conocían. Todos los de ahí llevaban una especie de tunica con capa incluida dorada y escarlata y todos parecían llevar una especie de collar dorado alrededor del cuello.

-Harry, Hermione, os presento a "La Orden del Fénix"!-Dijo Dumbledore haciéndoles pasar.

Dumbledore entró en el gran comedor seguido de unos confundidos Harry y Hermione, que no sabían que era todo eso. Harry fue a saludar primero a su padrino, quien le esperaba de pie delante de todos con una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no veía en él.

-Hola Harry, que tal has estado?-preguntó Sirius. Luego se fijó en que estaba cogido de la mano de Hermione y añadió:-ya veo que has estado muy bien, y muy bien acompañado-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

Inmediatamente a Harry y a Hermione se les subieron los colores pero no se soltaron de las manos ya que era muy obvio que había algo entre los dos y no tenían porque disimularlo. Los que estaban cerca se rieron frente a esta situación.

Después se acercó Lupin a saludarlos también con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Porque os reís tanto? ¿Acaso no os alegráis por nosotros?-dijo Harry poniéndose ¿serio?

-Si si Harry, claro que si, lo que pasa es que resulta gracioso que por fin te decidieras por alguna chica y que esa chica sea la misma que ha sido tu mejor amiga de toda la vida y la misma de la que me hablas siempre desde que nos conocemos-le dijo Sirius pícaramente lo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara.

Inmediatamente después se oyó la voz de Dumbledore que los reclamaba en la mesa:

-Bien, queridos amigos, todos sabéis porque estáis aquí, bueno, excepto un par de personas que aun no lo saben-dijo esto mirando a la pareja (Harry-Hermione)- pero antes de las explicaciones supongo que todos tendréis hambre, y ya es buena hora para comer-finalizó Dumbledore

Y dicho esto toda la mesa se llenó de alimentos de todo tipo para gusto de todo el mundo y se pusieron a comer animadamente.

Una vez terminaron de comer Dumbledore aplaudió dos veces y toda la comida desapareció. Se puso de pie para uno de sus discursos:

-Bien, espero que todos hayáis comido bien, porque yo desde luego si, ¿habéis probado la ternera? Estaba muy bue….-EHEM!....-tosió McGonagall como para indicarle que se estaba desviando del tema-Si, creo que estoy cambiando de tema sin querer-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.-Bien, ahora que estamos todos descansados y hemos comido a gusto creo que es el momento de explicarle a nuestros jóvenes amigos el motivo de su pequeño viaje hasta aquí en pleno verano. Pues bien, empecemos por las presentaciones. Harry, Hermione, todas estas personas que están aquí sentadas con nosotros y yo mismo formamos u grupo que fue fundado en tiempos de Voldemort precisamente para intentar acabar con él, llamado "La Orden del fénix". En sus orígenes esta Orden fue fundada solamente por 9 miembros, los cuales son: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin,, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, John y Judy Longbottom, James y Lily Potter y yo mismo.-Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa y miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos para saber lo que pensaba después de haber mencionado que sus padres formaban parte de este grupo. Harry estaba un poco confundido pero decidió esperar a que concluyera la explicación de Dumbledore. El director siguió:

- Pues bien, este grupo, o esta Orden, se ha ido formando con mas personas que quieren ayudar a luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Sin contar las terribles bajas sufridas…-Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miro tristemente a los presentes-…ahora somos mas y esperamos poder acabar, por fin, con Voldemort. Ahora los miembros de la Orden del fénix son: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Fig., Mundungus Flethcer, Minerva McGonaggall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Olympe Maxime, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Chris VonCastle y yo. Aunque estos son solamente los que hacen el trabajo de "campo", por decirlo de una manera; ya que tenemos mas amigos y aliados que están con nosotros pero que no se enfrentan a los mortífagos como hacemos nosotros. Bien, ahora que ya sabéis lo que es la Orden, procederé a contaros el motivo por el cual os hemos reclamado aquí, Harry, Hermione. Pues bien, os conocemos desde que vinisteis a Hogwarts, incluso antes, y sabemos de lo que sois capaces, sois valientes, inteligentes y muy astutos, y sois de los mejores estudiantes de esta escuela, y eso sin mencionar que tu, Harry tienes un gran potencial que aun no has desenvolupado, por eso os hemos llamado, queremos que forméis parte de esta Orden, de la Orden del fénix; claro esta que tendréis que ser entrenados e informados de todo lo necesario pero creo que eso os haría mucho bien, ya que es mas que probable que os volváis a enfrentar a Voldemort por muchas protecciones que yo intenta poneros, así que mejor será que estéis preparados. Que decís? Aceptáis? Por supuesto, no seréis los únicos en ser entrenados, ya he llamado a algunos otros para pedirles lo mismo que a vosotros y espero que todos me contesten que si para que podamos empezar el entrenamiento y las clases de ampliación que necesitareis para poder estar preparados.-Dumbledore termino de hablar y dejo mudos a Harry y Hermione.

Todos los presentes los miraban expectantes, como si creyeran que podrían explotar de la impresión, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, Harry se levanto de su sitio, fue hacia Dumbledore y dijo:

-Si mis padres y los amigos de mis padres-dijo Harry mirando a Sirius y Lupin-formaban parte de esta Orden yo también quiero estar, quiero que estén orgullosos de mi, estén donde estén-Dijo Harry muy emocionado

-Perfecto Harry, ya me esperaba que dijeras algo así. ¿Y tu Hermione?¿Aceptas también?-Le pregunto Dumbledore a Hermione.

-Si Harry acepta, yo también. Además, siempre he querido hacer clases de ampliación-dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-Bien! Esta misma tarde vendrán los demás que deben pertenecer a la Orden y podréis verlos, seguro que os impresiona-dijo Dumbledore con el brillo de los ojos que tanto le caracterizaba.

Entonces todos se fueron del gran comedor a hacer lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer. Harry y Hermione decidieron ir a la orilla del lago a estar un tiempo a solas. Cuando llevaban allí mas de una hora una voz les sorprendió detrás suyo.

-O sea que ahora sois novios, eh?-Dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente, con Lupin detrás.

-Pues si, Sirius-dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez, lo que hizo que todos rieran y la pareja se sonrojara.

-Hacéis una bonita pareja-Dijo Lupin- Os parecéis de alguna manera a James y Lily cuando tenían vuestra edad, verdad Canuto?-Le pregunto Lupin a Sirius.

-Si, Lunático, ahora que lo dices si. Hermione es preciosa, inteligente y muy buena chica, como Lily, y Harry es idéntico a James en todos los sentidos-Dijo Sirius

Hermione se sonrojó mucho después de oir tantas alabanzas y le sonrió a Sirius.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿donde se fue a trabajar después de abandonar Hogwarts?-Le dijo Harry a Lupin

-No me llames profesor, Harry, ya no soy tu profesor, y tampoco me llames Lupin. Eres como de mi familia, al igual que Sirius y lo fueron tus padres, llámame Remus; y tu también Hermione, por supuesto-Dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre todo el tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts, de las travesuras y aventuras de "Los Merodeadores" en sus tiempos y sin que lo notaran ya se habían hecho las seis de la tarde.

-Vaya! Ya son las seis! Creo que ahora vienen vuestros nuevos compañeros de "entrenamiento"-Dijo Remus.

-Vamos Harry, quiero ver quienes son-dijo Hermione levantándose y cogiendo a Harry de la mano.

Harry se fue corriendo con Hermione seguidos de cerca por Sirius y Remus que les divertía ver lo bien que se llevaban los dos.

Entonces llegaron a la entrada y se fueron hacia el gran comedor donde se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a:

-¡Ron! ¡¿Nevile!?¡¿Ginny?!- Dijo Harry nada mas verlos-¿Vosotros sois los que tenéis que quedaros aquí con nosotros?-Preguntó Harry feliz de ver a amigos suyos con él.

-Pues si, eso parece; Dumbledore nos hizo llamar para algo que no sabemos-Dijo Ron

Entonces se saludaron todos y se sentaron en una mesa esperando a que los demás vinieran, ya que estaban los jóvenes solos.

Entonces, de golpe se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor para dar paso a Dumbledore y los demás miembros de la Orden del fénix, incluyendo a los que no estuvieron en la comida. Todos y cada uno de ellos con su traje de la orden; de color dorado y escarlata. Pudieron ver a los miembros de la Orden que no estaban cuando llegaron Hermione y Harry: el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Madame Maxime,la señora Figg, un hombre que no concian pero que suponian que seria Mundungus Fletcher y una señora de joven pero con unos ojos que demostraban que habia vivido mucho; supusieron que seria la señorita Chris VonCastle. Después de estos venian los que ya habían visto: Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Moody y Dumbledore.

La Orden se paró delante de ellos y se sentaron en una mesa que fue situada en medio del gran comedor para que se pudieran sentar todos a hablar tranquilamente.

Entonces Dumbledore se levanto del sitio y explicó a los chicos nuevos todo lo que les explicó a Harry y Hermione por la mañana; que era la Orden, por quien estaba formada y la utilidad que tenia esta Orden. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a los chicos para explicarles el porque estaban aquí ellos precisamente:

-Bien, primero diré que hay dos personas que desde el momento de su nacimiento ya se les hubiera permitido la entrada; al señor Potter por la permanencia de sus padres desde el inicio de dicha Orden, y al señor Longbottom por exactamente lo mismo, ya que sus padres, señor Longbottom, además de poderosos aurores eran miembros honoríficos de la Orden al igual que los Potter- Dumbledore dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Neville.- El menor de los Weasley por la permanencia de su familia recientemente, lo mismo para la señorita Weasley. Y por ultimo a la señorita Granger, por su ilimitada inteligencia y astucia en momentos difíciles. Todo esto sin contar el extraordinario potencial que tienen todos y si a esto le sumamos que todos son amigos de la misma casa y prácticamente curso, sabremos que todos ustedes serán un grupo muy unido y poderoso si trabajan juntos.-

Al terminar de decir esto, Dumbledore les hizo la misma pregunta que les hizo a Hermione y a Harry, a los nuevos:

-Bien, señor Longbottom, acepta ser miembro de esta Orden?-Dijo Dumbledore

-Por supuesto señor, quiero ser de ayuda contra _ el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_-dijo con orgullo Neville.

-Perfecto, ¿Señor Weasley?¿Señorita Weasley? Que me dicen?

-Si, con mucho honor seremos miembros de la Orden-dijeron los dos

-Perfecto, puesto que los 5 han aceptado creo que el entrenamiento, así como las clases avanzadas podrían empezar hoy mismo. Aunque, al ser el primer día hoy, y al ver lo cansados que están todos, creo que hoy será mejor que vayan con sus "maestros" simplemente para saber que harán el tiempo que están aquí y cuales serán sus horarios de entrenamiento, de estudio y de pruebas.

-OK-respondieron al unísono todos.

-Bien, empezare por decir las clases que tendrán y a los maestros que las enseñaran, después ya les preguntaran a ellos. Empecemos; harán clase de:

à Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras avanzada que se las dará el Profesor Lupin

àDuelo, que se las dará Alastor Moody

àEntrenamiento Físico, con Bill Weasley

àTransformaciones humanas, con McGonagall

àDefensa Personal, con Sirius Black

àCriaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid y Olympe

àEncantamientos Avanzados, con Arthur Weasley

àVuelo, con Charlie Weasley

àSupervivencia y camuflaje, con Arabella Figg.

àMagia elemental, con Mundungus Fletcher

àMagia mental, conmigo

àPociones avanzadas, con Snape

àArtes Oscuras, con Chris VonCastle

Los chicos al oír esto se quedaron de piedra, no podían creer que iban a aprender todo esto. Lo que mas rabia les dio; sobretodo a Ron, fue la clase de pociones con Snape, pero tuvieron que aguantarse. Por lo demás se emocionaron bastante con tener de profesores a personas que conocían muy bien, o al menos, a casi todos.

-Bien, ahora rogaría a todos los maestros que me dejen a mi sola con los chicos para decirles de que va a constar mi materia -Dijo Chris VonCastle

Al momento, todos los maestros abandonaron el gran salón destino a sus "clases".Todos menos Dumbledore que se quedó a allí para decirles unas ultimas palabras:

-Bien, jóvenes. ¿Que os parecen las clases? ¿Os gusta lo que vais a hacer?-pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo

-Si, profesor, nunca pensé que aprendería todo esto a los 15 años!-dijo eufórica Hermione.

-es verdad, profesor, además, haremos clases avanzadas y tendremos muchas mas oportunidades con Voldemort la próxima vez-dijo Harry

-y tendremos a amigos y familiares como profesores-dijo Ginny

-si, pero tendremos pociones con Snape-dijo Ron un poco de mal humor

-es verdad, que miedo-dijo Neville

-No os preocupéis por eso, he hablado con Snape y va a ser un poco mas suave con todos. Y puesto que no os puede sacar puntos supongo que no tendréis tantos problemas-dijo giñándole un ojo a Neville. Dicho esto Dumbledore se fue.

-Bien, ahora me presentare, soy Chris VonCastle y seré vuestra profesora de Artes Oscuras. Os hablare de mi materia, las Artes Oscuras; en esta materia os enseñaré todo lo que puede utilizar Voldemort contra vosotros y os dejare consultar libros para informaros de todo. Es una materia de información, la defensa en si la haréis con Remus. Aunque yo también os ayude. Y en algunas clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras yo estaré presente. Estoy segura de que mejorareis muchísimo y al final del verano lo notareis, aunque, por supuesto, en el tiempo que volváis a vuestro horario de clase normal con el resto de los alumnos no debéis mencionar nada de esto. Seguiréis haciendo estas clases pero ya os informaran como las haréis; y veréis como sobrepasáis a los alumnos de vuestro curso. Quizás os tengan que poner en cursos superiores para que estéis igual en conocimientos con los compañeros-Dijo giñándoles un ojo-Bien, ahora será mejor que vayáis a el aula de DCAO a hablar con Remus sobre lo que haréis. Cuando acabéis, él os dirá donde tenéis que ir y al finalizar tendréis la tarde libre hasta la hora de cenar-Dijo Chris y los hizo salir

Los 5 fueron muy emocionados a clase de DCAO a hablar con Remus. Llegaron y cuando entraron vieron a Remus esperándoles.

-Hola, como ya sabréis, soy Remus Lupin, pero no hace falta que me llaméis profesor, llamadme Remus; es mi nombre-dijo con una sonrisa- Bien, esta materia va muy ligada con la de Chris, pero en esta solo os enseñare a defenderos de todo. Ya veréis en los horarios que DCAO siempre va después de Artes Oscuras, para que practiquéis lo que habéis aprendido con Chris. Bien, pues aquí veremos toda clase de maleficios que os puedan llegar a lanzar los mortífagos alguna vez y empezaremos con los más básicos y acabaremos con los imperdonables. Ya sabéis que no hay contra-hechizo para el mortal, el Avada Kedavra, pero os enseñare diferentes maneras de contra-atacarlos los 3 imperdonables, pero de eso ya hablaremos en clase. Ahora os rogaria que fuerais al aula de duelo. Os acordáis donde esta? Es la misma donde hicisteis ese taller de Duelo con el payaso de Lockhart.-dijo Remus , y se despidió de ellos.

Ellos se fueron directos al salón de Duelo donde encontraron a Moody esperando su llegada.

-Bienvenidos, soy el profesor Moody, y seré su maestro en esta clase de Duelo. Espero que se esfuercen al máximo y den todo de ustedes, ya que en mi clase les enseñare todos los hechizos y contra-hechizos útiles en los duelos que, sin duda, en algún momento tendrán que afrontar con algún mortífago. No tengo mucho más que decirles, salvo que estén siempre alerta…¡¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!!! Ya pueden irse. Deben buscar al señor Bill Weasley en los terrenos del colegio-Dijo Moody y los hizo irse

Los cinco se fueron corriendo a los terrenos, emocionados por las clases y deseando que empezaran ya que parecían muy interesantes y los harían muy poderosos. Entonces vieron a Bill en los terrenos esperándolos y lo saludaron.

-Hola chicos, ya me conocéis por ser el querido hermano de Ron y Ginny-dijo mirándoles en broma- creo que tu no me conoces Neville. Encantado, soy Bill Weasley, espero que nos llevemos bien-le dijo a Neville estrechándole la mano-Bien, en mi clase básicamente haremos ejercicio; correremos, haremos pesas, natación, ejercicios y demás actividades para que vuestros minúsculos musculitos de bebes se hagan de adultos-dijo Bill en broma- es broma chicos, no os asustéis :P –dijo Bill tomándoles el pelo.-También quiero deciros que haremos esta materia cada día sin excepción a las ocho de la mañana, después de desayunar. Bien, espero que llegue rápido mi turno mañana para haceros clase, ahora íd al aula de Transformaciones con McGonagall, seguro que os gustara lo que os enseñara-dijo Bill, y les despidió.

Se separaron y fueron corriendo al aula de transformaciones sin hablar, ya que estaban muy emocionados, sobretodo Hermione, ya que transformaciones era su asignatura favorita. Llegaron al aula y vieron a McGonagall, quien los recibió y de inmediato empezó a hablar:

-Bien chicos, en esta clase estudiaremos transformaciones avanzadas, es decir, haremos las que hacen en ultimo curso; las transformaciones humanas. Les enseñare como transformarse ustedes mismos en cosas o como transformar a la gente en cualquier cosa. Cuidado! Esto no sirve para hacer gamberradas. Ya tengo experiencia con eso y con los gemelos Weasley. El proyecto final de la materia sera transformaros en animagos, como supongo os gustaría mucho a los 5, no?-dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro profesora, nos encantaría-dijeron los cinco.

-Bien, ya he dicho lo que tenia que decir, ahora vayan al aula de al lado de DCAO, es donde harán Defensa Personal con Sirius-dijo la profesora

Los 5 salieron corriendo y llegaron en menos de un minuto donde Sirius que ya les estaba esperando impaciente por decirles lo que aprenderían.

-Hola chicos, soy Sirius Black encantado Ginny-le dio dos besos a Ginny- encantado Neville-le dio la mano a Neville-soy vuestro maestro de defensa persona. Ya sabréis que soy el padrino de Harry, pero que eso no sirva para poder hacer lo que os de la gana , vale? Estas clases van en serio y espero que aprendáis mucho-dijo Sirius-Bien, en estas clases aprenderéis a defenderos, tanto con armas como sin ellas. Os enseñare a pelear con dagas, espadas y demás armas, y también os enseñare diferentes artes marciales que podréis combinar personalmente como queráis; de manera que cada uno tenga un estilo diferente de lucha, aunque sabiendo lo mismo, entendéis? Esta clase durara todo el verano y todo el curso, y cuando acabe seréis verdaderos maestros en defensa personal. Veréis como nadie os podrá superar en una pelea, pero eso no quiere decir que os debáis buscar broncas, entendido? Os lo digo a vosotros, Harry y Ron; no os peleéis con Malfoy porque si, que os conozco-dijo un poco severamente, a lo cual , los dos mencionados se pusieron a reír malévolamente en broma-Bien, creo que ya os he explicado de que va mi materia, ahora id hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a ver a Hagrid y Olympe. Hasta luego-dijo Sirius

Los chicos se fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry les dijo antes de llegar:

-Ahora entiendo porque me regalaron esa daga por mi cumpleaños, seguro que me enseñaran a utilizarla en defensa personal-dijo Harry

Entonces los chicos se fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid para ver de que iba su materia, aunque ya se hacían una pequeña idea de lo que verían; seguramente serian clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, solo que un poco avanzadas y con monstruos peligrosos que Hagrid encontraría hermosos y adorables. A los dos minutos llegaron delante de la cabaña de Hagrid donde él y Madame Maxime ya les esperaban fuera de la cabaña con Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, a sus pies.

-Hola Hagrid-dijeron todos a la vez

-Hola chicos, me alegro de veros, espero que os esforcéis mucho en todas las materias. Que ilusionado que estoy con esto. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, en esta materia, Olympe y yo os enseñaremos todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, tenebrosas, malignas y benignas; las estudiaremos todas. Hasta os enseñaremos a dominarlas, entrenarlas y montarlas. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Dumbledore me dijo que os hiciera un resumen de lo que serian las clases y eso he hecho. Os veremos mañana. Ahora íd a la clase de encantamientos de Arthur; se hace en la misma clase de encantamientos-dijo Hagrid despidiéndose.

Entonces los chicos se fueron mas animados que antes a la siguiente "clase" para saber que les tocaría aprender. Se fueron al aula de encantamientos para encontrarse con Arthur Weasley esperándolos muy contento de poder dar una clase.

-Hola chicos, que tal estáis?-dijo el señor Weasley

-Bien, bien

-Bueno, en esta clase os enseñare encantamientos bastante avanzados. Empezaremos por lo que daréis el curso que viene y seguiremos con el otro y el siguiente hasta llegar a los encantamientos ancestrales, que son los mas antiguos y poderosos de todos.-dijo Arthur emocionado

-Una pregunta, ¿como te tendremos que llamar Ginny y yo? ¿Papá? ¿Profesor? ¿Señor weasley?-dijo Ron riéndose de su propio chiste

-jajaja, pues no lo se hijo, llamadme como queráis-Dijo el señor Weasley riéndose también

-Muy bien señor Weasley-dijo Ginny muerta de risa

-Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo, ahora íd al campo de Quidditcb donde esta Charlie que os espera-Dijo finalmente el señor Weasley

Los cinco salieron de la clase del señor Weasley, bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada, llegaron a los terrenos y fueron a toda prisa hacia el campo de Quidditch donde ya estaba Charlie practicando con su escoba. Los chicos se quedaron mirando lo bien que montaba Charlie y unos minutos después, Charlie se dio cuenta de que habían llegado y un poco avergonzado de haberlos hecho esperar bajo:

-Lo siento chicos, no sabia que habian venido, estaba recordando viejos tiempos en este campo tan fabuloso-dijo soñador Charlie

-Es igual Charlie, nos ha gustado ver como vuelas, vuelas de fábula-dijo Harry

-Bien, ehh....gracias, pero a lo que íbamos, ahora les explicare en que consistirá mi clase; supongo que Harry no tendrá ningún problema al ser jugador de Quidditch, pero por muy bueno que seas Harry tendremos que empezar desde el principio del vuelo. Os enseñare técnicas básicas de vuelo, como volar más rápido, más alto, como maniobrar y muchas cosas que ya iréis viendo. Creo que de momento nada más que decir. La verdad es que no se porque Dumbledore quería que cada profesor se fuera a su "clase" para explicarlo, podríamos estar todos en el gran comedor, pero bueno, da igual, Dumbledore sabrá. Bueno, creo que ahora tenéis que iros a ver a Arabella para la clase de supervivencia y camuflaje. Me han dicho que os espera en los terrenos, cerca del bosque prohibido.-dijo Charlie para después despedirse de los chicos.

Los cinco amigos empezaron a ir caminando hablando entre ellos sobre lo que darían en esa clase, mejor dicho, como lo harían, y porque la clase era en la entrada del bosque prohibido-Quizás nos hagan pasar una noche entera en el bosque prohibido para la clase de supervivencia-dijo Neville empezando a asustarse.

Con ese pensamiento de miedo llegaron a la entrada del bosque donde estaba Arabella Figg sentada en una roca esperándoles.

-Hola jovencitos, soy Arabella Figg y sere vuestra profesora de Supervivencia y camuflaje; se que nunca habéis hecho una clase asi, pero os aseguro de que os servirá muy bien. En esta clase aprenderéis como sobrevivir en circunstancias difíciles y como camuflaros con el ambiente, con hechizos o con-de repente miró a Harry- capas de invisibilidad. También, como proyecto de fin de materia, crearemos una capa de invisibilidad para cada uno y os enseñare a crear materiales invisibles. Si alguno de vosotros, como tu Harry, cielo, ya tiene una capada invisibilidad, puede hacerse otra cosa invisible; lo que todos prefiráis, después de todo, os enseñare a crear cosas invisibles, por lo tanto podréis crearlas cuando queráis. Bien, las clases irán así; haremos una clase de supervivencia y otra de camuflaje. A veces haremos las dos en una misma clase, pero generalmente un dia haremos una cosa y otro día otra. Queda claro?-Dijo Arabella

-Si, muy claro profesora Figg-Dijo Hermione

-No hace falta que me llaméis profesora Figg, podéis llamarme Arabella. Por cierto, creo que Mundungus os esta esperando cerca del lago para enseñaros de que ira la siguiente clase. Nos veremos en la primera clase, adiós.-concluyó Arabella

Los cinco chicos no podían estar mas emocionados, les enseñarían a sobrevivir y a crear capas invisibles, así todos podrían tener una y no tendrían siempre que usar la de Harry.

Siguieron caminando y sin darse cuenta ye estaban en el lago donde estaba el profesor Fletcher mirando el lago. Cuando los vio se dio la vuelta y los saludó:

-Hola chicos, me llamo Mundungus Fletcher soy acuario tengo 42 años y seré vuestro profesor de magia elemental. En esta materia hablaremos de la magia de los elementos; es decir: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y hielo. Ya se que el hielo es parecido al agua pero en las clases ya veréis como no tiene nada que ver. En si los elementos son el fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra pero en este caso vamos a estudiar también el hielo, puesto que es un elemento muy volátil que os puede servir para congelar a un enemigo y dominarlo mejor. Bien, en esta materia, os enseñare a dominar los elementos, primero con la varita, os enseñare a convocarlos y hechizos muy útiles para usarlos. Pero cuando avancéis en el curso cambiaremos totalmente y os enseñare a convocar los elementos sin la varita. Seguro que os gustara, y puesto que sois cinco y los elementos que estudiaremos son cinco, cada uno se especializara en un elemento diferente para así formar un equipo mucho mas compenetrado. Pero ya hablaremos sobre esto mas adelante. Solamente os quería decir esto y que el profesor Dumbledore os esta esperando en su despacho para hablar de su materia. Por cierto, la contraseña es "Nueva Orden". Nos veremos en vuestra primera clase. Adiós-Se despidió el profesor Fletcher.

Los cinco chicos estaban muy emocionados; nunca habían tenido clase con el profesor Dumbledore y tenían muchas ganas de, por fin, tener una clase con él, puesto que era muy sabio poderoso y podrían aprender mucho con él.

Harry junto con Hermione y Ron iban a la cabeza del grupo puesto que Neville y Ginny no sabían muy bien donde era. Así que llegaron a la gárgola de la entrada y dijeron "Nueva Orden" , la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando ver unas escaleras mágicas que subían como si fueran mecánicas. Entonces subieron y picaron a la puerta. Oyeron como el director les decía que pasaran y entraron. Dumbledore los recibió con una de sus alegres sonrisas y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran.

-Bien, chicos, que tal la tarde? Os gustan las nuevas materias?

-Si profesor, será fascinante, podremos convertirnos en animagos-dijo Hermione eufórica

-Y aprenderemos a defendernos y a luchar y a sobrevivir-Dijo Ron muy contento

-Y estaremos en forma y aprenderemos a volar tan bien como mi hermano Charlie-dijo Ginny

-Y nos enseñaran hechizos antiguos y a dominar los elementos-siguió Harry

-Y a crear capas invisibles y a cuidar monstruos –dijo Neville

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya veo que os ha gustado, pues bien, seguro que lo que yo os enseñare os gustara. En mi materia os enseñare el poder de la magia mental. Primero os enseñare a leer el pensamiento con la mirada y a leer mentes en general.-Comenzó Dumbledore

-Ya sabia yo que podía leer mentes, profesor-dijo Harry entendiendo por fin la mirada que le ponía siempre que le evaluaba

-Claro, Harry, pero a parte de eso, os enseñare a calmar la mente en situaciones de alto riesgo y por ultimo…a hacer magia sin varita! Os enseñare a hacer magia simplemente con pronunciar el hechizo, sin varita ni nada, y al final espero que podáis hacer magia sin siquiera decir el hechizo, es decir, que simplemente imaginéis que aparece un vaso de agua delante vuestro y lo haga. Me gustaría mucho que llegarais a dominar esta habilidad, puesto que es muy poderosa y útil.

Los chicos no sabían que decir, estaban muy emocionados.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que vayan a las mazmorras a ver al profesor Snape. Después de esa clase tienen la tarde libre hasta las nueve que será la cena y les daremos los horarios. Adiós- Dijo Dumbledore

Los cinco chicos salieron un poco desanimados por el echo de que iban a la clase de Snape, pociones pero al menos no les podría sacar puntos injustamente a Gryffindor por hacer algo mas, pero aun así, no les gustaba el profesor.

En diez minutos llegaron al aula de pociones y vieron al hombre que tanto aborrecían, con su nariz ganchuda y su característico pelo graso.

-Llegan tarde-bramó Snape- espero que en las clases de verdad no me hagan perder el tiempo. No crean que porque no pueda sacarles puntos voy a permitirles la mínima actitud negativa. Simplemente quería decirles lo que harán mientras vengan a mi clase. Haremos pociones avanzadas. Empezaremos por la poción multijugos, una poción muy difícil que dudo sepan hacer y seguiremos por pociones mas difíciles, como la poción Veritaserum, y pociones para convertir personas en animales sin necesidad de ser animagos. Bien, ya irán viendo lo que haremos a lo largo de las clases. Ahora lárgense de aquí. Tienen una media hora libre hasta la cena. A las nueve los quiero en el gran comedor donde se les darán los horarios y se les comunicara donde dormirán y vivirán.-Dicho esto los echo de su clase

Los cinco amigos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el lago y estuvieron hablando de lo emocionantes que resultarían las clases y las ganas que tenían de empezarlas de una vez. El tiempo les paso volando y ya faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, así que se dirigieron al gran comedor donde les esperaban todos los de la Orden en la única mesa que había en el gran comedor, bastante para todos. Entraron y los profesores les dieron la bienvenida, se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Después de comer Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió a los jóvenes:

-Bien chicos, ahora mismo os daremos los horarios y os diremos donde dormiréis. Puesto que solamente sois cinco creímos que era un poco estúpido que durmierais en Gryffindor, así que os hemos dispuesto otra sala donde dormiréis. Es una sala oculta también como cualquier sala común y después os llevare a ella y os diré como cambiar la contraseña. Pero tendréis que darnos a los profesores un folio con las contraseñas por si hay alguna emergencia. Aquí tenéis los horarios.

Los cinco cogieron uno para cada uno, el horario era el siguiente:

Lunes:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico 

10hàDefensa Personal 

12hàVuelo

14hàComida

15hàArtes Oscuras 

17hàDefensa Contra las Artes Oscuras 

19hàDuelo 

21hàCena

Martes:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico 

10hàTransformaciones humanas

12hàMagia Mental 

14hàComida

15hàPociones 

17hàMagia elemental 

19hàSupervivencia y camuflaje 

21hàCena

Miércoles:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico

10hàCriaturas Mágicas

12hàEncantamientos Avanzados

14hàComida

15hàDefensa Personal

17hàArtes Oscuras

19hàDefensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

21hàCena

Jueves:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico

10hàVuelo

12hàDuelo

14hàComida

15hàTransformaciones humanas

17hàMagia Mental

19hàPociones

21hàCena

Viernes:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico

10hàMagia elemental

12hàSupervivencia y camuflaje

14hàComida

15hàCriaturas Mágicas

17hàEncantamientos Avanzados

19hàDefensa Personal

21hàCena

Sábado:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico

10hàVuelo

12hàArtes Oscuras

14hàComida

15hàDefensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

17hàDuelo

19hàTransformaciones humanas

21hàCena

Domingo:

8h àEntrenamiento Físico

10hàMagia Mental

12hàMagia Elemental

14hàComida

15hàPociones

17hàSupervivencia y camuflaje

19hàEncantamientos Avanzados

21hàCena

*Clases semanales por materia:

-Entrenamiento Físicoà 7 clases, 14 horas semanales

-Defensa Personalà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Vueloà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Artes Oscurasà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscurasà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Dueloà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Transformaciones Humanasà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Magia Mentalà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Pocionesà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Magia Elementalà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Supervivencia y camuflajeà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

-Criaturas Mágicasà 2 clases, 4 horas semanales

-Encantamientos Avanzadosà 3 clases, 6 horas semanales

Los chicos acabaron de leer los horarios y estaban estupefactos, casi no tenían tiempo libre, solamente después de la cena, y suponían que les machacarían a deberes, por lo tanto no tendrían tiempo libre.

-Ya se que son clases muy seguidas, pero hemos intentado hacer las clases suaves, y entre clases no pasara nada si llegáis 10 minutos tarde. Lo siento pero tiene que ser así, intentaremos por eso que los fines de semana sean los días mas suaves y no os pongan deberes ni nada que hacer para tener el resto de la noche libre para dormir o hacer lo que queráis.-dijo Dumbledore al ver sus caras de asombro-Bien, creo que ahora podríamos llevaros a vuestro nuevo hogar, seguidme chicos

Los cinco chicos le siguieron por un pasillo al lado del gran comedor, empezaron a subir escaleras hasta llegar al mismo piso del despacho del director; a decir verdad estaban a punto de llegar a la gárgola de su despacho cuando de repente giró a la derecha y se encaró delante de una estatua muy grande de un fénix y dijo "Caramelos de limón" y la estatua se apartó y, como en el despacho de Dumbledore habían escaleras que se movían para dejarles pasar. Antes de subir les dijo:

-Bien, es aquí, cada vez que queráis podréis cambiar las contraseñas, pero tenéis que decirlas como mínimo a algún profesor para que lo sepan. Y no las cambiéis cada día, que puede ser muy lioso. Ya he hablado con la estatua y le he dicho que solo vosotros cinco y yo podemos cambiar la contraseña o sea que no os preocupéis. Bien, seguidme-dijo Dumbledore

Todos subieron por las escaleras y encontraron una especie de sala común muy confortable. Era como la de Gryffindor, aunque un poco más pequeña, pero puesto que solo eran cinco personas eso era realmente grande para ellos solos. Tenía una habitación para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Un lavabo como el de los prefectos, con su piscina en medio y llena de grifos; una biblioteca bastante extensa con libros de la sección prohibida, según les dijo Dumbledore. Así podrían consultar lo que quisieran sin salir de su "casa". A los chicos les encantó su nuevo hogar; era perfecto

-Bien, chicos, os dejo que os acomodéis, veréis que vuestras cosas ya están en los dormitorios. Harry, por cierto, tu fénix esta en mi despacho con Fawkes, supongo que querrás que venga aquí, ¿verdad?-Dijo Dumbledore

-Si, ahora le llamaré, gracias profesor, este sitio es realmente impresionante-Le agradeció Harry

-De nada Harry, espero que todos estés realmente a gusto aquí y que estudiéis bastante, seguro que notareis el cambio.

Dicho esto, Dumbledore los dejó allá solos para poder acomodarse y Harry silbó dos veces llamando a Falcore, y a los pocos segundos oyó el familiar cantó de su fénix y lo vio entrando por una ventana. Ron, Ginny y Neville se quedaron asombrados por la belleza del animal, Hermione también pero no tanto, puesto que ya lo había visto antes.

Se quedaron un rato acariciando a Falcore y después cada uno se fue a su dormitorio para acomodar sus cosas en los múltiples armarios, cajones y mesas que tenían sus habitaciones.

Harry sacó todo lo de Hermione de su baúl y se lo entregó a Hermione, quien había venido a su habitación a buscarlo y de paso ver la habitación. 

-Aquí tienes Hermione, tu baúl y la cesta con Crookshanks, me extraña que no este asustado ni nada; ha estado aquí metido todo el día-dijo Harry

-No se Harry, cielo, pero parece que el baúl que te regalé es muy confortable-le dijo Hermione

Después de esto Harry se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, primero la beso en la mejilla, después fue bajando al cuello hasta volver a subir y fundirse en un beso sensacional y muy dulce en los carnosos labios de Hermione. Esto dejó a Hermione derretida, cada día quería más a Harry. Ron al ver ese beso se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que Neville, no pudieron creerse lo que pasaba allí, Harry y Hermione eran novios.

-Vaya! Si que lo teníais escondido, eh, felicidades- dijo Hermione dándoles unos golpecitos cariñosos en las espaldas a ambos.

-Gracias Neville. ¿Tu no dices nada Ron?- Dijo Harry

-Si, claro Harry, es que no me lo esperaba, lo llevabais muy escondido, pero me alegro por vosotros, felicidades- Dijo Ron

A Harry le sorprendió la actitud de Ron, él pensaba que se pondría celoso, pero no fue así y decidió preguntárselo después.

Cuando Hermione se fue hacia su dormitorio a dormir y Harry y los chicos ya se habían acomodado en su nueva habitación Harry fue directo hacia Ron y le dijo:

-Oye Ron, dime una cosa, te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Harry

-a mi? Porque iba a ocurrirme algo?-dijo un poco inseguro Ron

-no sé, me ha impresionado un poco la reacción que tuviste con la relación entre Hermione y yo, eso es todo; la verdad, pensaba que te pondrías un poco celoso, como con Krum-dijo Harry

-Celoso? No, k va! Lo que pasa es que…antes me gustaba Hermione, pero ya no Harry-Dijo Ron

-A no? Y quien te gusta ahora?-Le pregunto Neville, que se había acercado a ver de que hablaban

-No se lo digáis a nadie, vale? Me gusta….me gusta….Padma….Patil….la gemela de Parvati. Os acordáis que fuimos juntos al baile de Halloween el año pasado? Pues este verano me la encontré y hablamos y nos hicimos amigos, y empezó a gustarme y….empezamos a vernos para ir a divertirnos y… bueno, ahora ella y yo…somos novios-acabó Ron mas rojo que su cabello

-Vaya Ron, felicidades! Tu también te lo tenias escondido, eh!-dijo Harry

-Si Ron, felicidades-Dijo Neville

-Gracias. Y ahora que pienso, Neville, a ti quien te gusta? Nunca nos has dicho nada-dijo Ron

-pues… espero que no te enfades Ron pero….me gusta…Ginny-dijo Neville muy rojo.

-QUE?!?!Te gusta mi hermana?!-dijo Ron muy alto

-calla! Si…espero que no te importe que intente algo con ella. Pero tranquilo, yo la trataré bien, empezaré siendo amigo suyo e intentaré que sea mi novia, a ver si consigo gustarle-dijo aun mas rojo que Ron

-Esta bien, confío en ti Neville, pero no se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermana o te las veras conmigo-Dijo Ron medio en broma medio en serio.

-Claro Ron-respondió Neville

Y empezaron a reírse los tres y se acostaron. Antes de acostarse Harry cogió su pensadero y puso en él todo lo vivido ese día, un día que cambió su vida; y una vez hecho se acostó para dormirse poco después. Aun era temprano pero mañana sería un largo día; el primer día del entrenamiento de la Orden.

Holaaaa, ya he acabado el 3r capítulo! Ya era hora, espero que os haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho y he estado mucho tiempo pensando en que poner. Ya se que me he inventado muchos nombres, como el de los padres de Neville, pero bueno, espero que no os importe :P Espero que me mandéis muchos Reviews para darme ánimos de que continúe o criticándome lo mal que lo hago :P me da igual, pero dejad Reviews

àEn el próximo capitulo contestaré a todos los Reviews

AleXxX


	4. Primeros días

Hola, vuelvo a ser yo, espero que os haya gustado el chap. Anterior y espero que este os guste más, al final de este chap. Contestaré a los reviews. Gracias a los que me habéis puesto un review, ahora ya estoy mas animado para seguir con mi humilde Fic :P 

AleXxX

PRIMEROS DIAS

Harry fue el primero en despertarse al día siguiente, ya que estaba demasiado nervioso y casi no durmió. Se levantó, se vistió con ropa cómoda, cogió su varita y salió de la habitación para ir a la sala común donde ya estaba Hermione. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó dándole los buenos días.

-Hola cielo-dijo Harry

-Hola amor mío, si que has madrugado-le dijo Hermione

-Si, no podía dormir, tu tampoco?-Le dijo Harry

-No, la verdad es que no; te estaba esperando

-Solo son las siete de la mañana, pero creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar, porque creo que no tenemos otro momento libre para hacerlo; yo iré a despertar a Ron y Neville, tu despierta a Ginny- le dijo Harry

-Esta bien, no tardéis

Harry se fue al dormitorio de los chicos al mismo tiempo que Hermione se iba al de las chicas. Veinte minutos después lograron que los demás se levantaran no sin antes oírles como se quejaban.

-Es muy temprano Harry-Se quejaba Ron

-No lo es Ron; apenas tenemos tiempo de desayunar, la primera clase empieza a las ocho y son casi las siete y media-dijo Harry

-Esta bien, vamos a desayunar-Acepto Ron

Los cinco se fueron directos al gran comedor y vieron como todos los maestros ya estaban allá esperándoles.

-Buenos días-dijo Dumbledore- Que tal habéis pasado la noche?

-Bien, señor, muy bien, gracias-dijo Harry

Entonces aparecieron los platos llenos de comida y empezaron a desayunar. No tardaron mucho en acabar y ya faltaba poco para empezar la primera clase.

-Bien chicos, ya es hora de que empiece vuestro entrenamiento; si mal no recuerdo, creo que ahora tenéis entrenamiento físico con Bill-dijo Dumbledore

Acto seguido Bill se levantó de la mesa e hizo que todos le siguieran a los terrenos.

-Bien chicos, habéis dormido?-pregunto Bill

-No mucho, la verdad-dijo Harry y los demás negaron con la cabeza como diciendo que tampoco habían dormido mucho

-Esta noche dormiréis, os lo aseguro-dijo Bill- Bien, creo que ayer se me olvidó deciros una cosa, y es que, como ya sabréis, tenemos clase cada día a la misma hora; por tanto, cada día haremos algo diferente. De momento, he organizado el horario de la siguiente manera: Los lunes correremos; los martes haremos pesas; los miércoles iremos al lago a practicar natación; los jueves haremos mantenimiento, es decir, abdominales, flexiones y demás ejercicios de este tipo; los viernes volveremos a correr; los sábados otra vez pesas y los domingos natación. Estoy seguro que aguantaréis el ritmo; aunque los primeros días seguro que acabaréis cansadísimos. Bien, creo que ya he hablado mucho, será mejor que empecemos; hoy es lunes, por lo tanto hoy toca correr. Primero iréis corriendo a vuestro ritmo y daremos unas vueltas al colegio. Pero antes haremos estiramientos para que no os lesionéis el primer día.-

-No crees que te has pasado para ser el primer día, hermanito?-dijo Ron

-No Ronnie, esto no es nada comparado con lo que haréis cuando ya llevéis tiempo-dijo Bill-Lo siento, pero Dumbledore lo quiere así. Quiere que estéis en forma y eso lo conseguiréis con ejercicio diario. Bien, empecemos estirando las piernas-dijo Bill

Una vez hubieron estirado, Bill les hizo ir a los invernaderos y desde allí tenían que dar vueltas al colegio y estuvieron dando vueltas al colegio durante una hora, hasta que Bill los paró.

-Bien, creo que ya esta bien; ahora haremos una prueba, tenéis que ir cien metros corriendo y al llegar a la marca de los cien metros frenar y volver; y estar así lo que queda de clase. Pero no debéis parar, solo dais la vuelta y volvéis, así un buen rato. Podéis derrapar si queréis pero os cansaréis más.-dijo Bill

Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato hasta que ya fueron las diez de la mañana, hora de su siguiente clase.

-Bien chicos, lo habéis hecho muy bien; os veo mañana a la misma hora para hacer pesas, vale?-dijo Bill despidiéndose.

Los chicos estaban muy cansados, casi no podían caminar de lo cansados que estaban por haber estado toda la mañana corriendo. Harry sacó su horario y vió que tocaba clase con Sirius.

-Chicos, ahora nos toca Defensa Personal con Sirius. Aunque estoy muy cansado tengo ganas de ir a una clase con Sirius.-dijo Harry

Entonces todos se fueron al aula de al lado de DCAO, donde aprenderían defensa personal. Dentro del aula ya estaba Sirius impaciente por empezar.

-Hola chicos, que tal han pasado su primera clase?-dijo Sirius muy animado

-Estamos cansadísimos Sirius-dijo Harry

-Ya lo suponía, por eso le pedí a la Señora Pomfrey que me hiciera una poción para agotar el cansancio. Pero no os acostumbréis, no os la daré siempre. Una para cada uno-dijo Sirius

Entonces los chicos bebieron de la poción y al momento ya se encontraban con energías de nuevo. Parecía como si nunca hubieran hecho clase con Bill puesto que estaban con muchas energías.

-Gracias Sirius- Le agradecieron los chicos

-De nada. Y ahora creo que podría explicaros lo que haremos hoy, no? Pes bien, los lunes haremos Defensa, donde aprenderéis a estar siempre alerta y a defenderos de los atacantes y hacer contraataques y presas sin necesidad de atacar, solamente por defensa propia; los miércoles os enseñaré a atacar, os enseñaré a coger a la gente desprevenida, y básicamente como pelear basándonos en el ataque; los viernes haremos clase con armas, un día haremos con espada y otro con dagas, ya lo iréis viendo. Harry, si no recuerdo mal, Hagrid me dijo que te regaló una daga por tu cumpleaños, no? Si es así en las clases de armas tráela siempre y te enseñaré a usarla-dijo Sirius

-Si es verdad Sirius, vale, gracias-contestó Harry.

-Bien, creo que podríamos comenzar. Al ser la primera clase de Defensa haremos lo más básico; el ataque frontal. Yo os atacaré por delante y vosotros tendréis que defenderos. Ahora os enseñaré una combinación de movimientos para la defensa frontal que os irá muy bien en estos casos. Mirad, se hace así.

Sirius empezó a moverse como si estuviera peleando con alguien invisible; colocaba los brazos como para protegerse de un ataque venido de arriba abajo, después se protegía el estomago, seguido de los pies y la cabeza

-Es una combinación bastante sencilla y espero que al terminar la clase la dominéis por completo, ya que es la más básica de todas. Ahora quiero que probéis a hacerla. Seguid mis movimientos paso a paso.

Y dicho esto Sirius se pasó 45 minutos practicando este movimiento hasta que estuvo seguro que todos lo hubieran memorizado.

-Perfecto! Ahora probaremos si lo habéis aprendido bien. Neville! Por favor, ven-dijo Sirius

Neville se acercó un poco asustado.

-No temas Neville, si te sabes la combinación lo harás bien y no podré tocarte. Ahora te atacaré frontalmente. Justo en el momento en que empiece comienza a hacer la combinación, de acuerdo?-dijo Sirius

-De…acuerdo-dijo Neville no muy convencido.

En ese momento Sirius se acercó corriendo a Neville con intención de atacarle de frente con un movimiento vertical de arriba abajo, pero Neville colocó correctamente los brazos y lo paró; pero no se quedó mirando ni tampoco Sirius, ambos siguieron haciendo la combinación. Sirius intentó darle un puñetazo al estómago, pero Neville lo paró fácilmente con una mano; al instante Sirius se agachó para darle una patada a los pies que Neville esquivó fácilmente y, por último Sirius le dirigía un puñetazo a la cara pero Neville lo paraba con una mano y aparentemente sin ninguna dificultad

-Wow Neville! Has estado increíble!- dijo Ron

-Gracias…no se como lo he hecho-dijo Neville un poco rojo

-Ves, Neville? Te dije que podías hacerlo. Lo has hecho muy bien; se nota que lo llevas en la sangre el pelear-Dijo Sirius

-Gracias Sirius.

-Bien chicos, ahora estaremos toda la clase haciendo lo mismo. Uno estará probando a hacer la combinación conmigo y el resto, de mientras que esperan que practiquen.- les dijo Sirius

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de clase practicando el movimiento hasta asegurarse de que les salía a todos a la perfección.

-Bien, creo que vais muy bien. Nos vemos en la próxima clase. Adiós chicos-se despidió Sirius

Ya en el pasillo los cinco estaban muy emocionados con la clase de Sirius y hablaban animadamente de cómo lo habían hecho o los fallos que habían logrado corregir al final.

-Que clase nos toca ahora?-preguntó Ginny

-Vuelo! Seguro que Charlie nos estará esperando ya en el campo de Quidditch-Dijo Ron

Los cinco amigos llegaron al campo de Quidditch donde ya les esperaba Charlie con una cara sonriente.

-Hola chicos! Que tal las primeras clases?-dijo Charlie

-Muy bien Charlie-dijeron todos

-Harry has traido tu escoba?-preguntó Charlie extrañado

-Ostras! Pues no! Espera que la traigo.¡ _Accio Saeta de Fuego_!-dijo Harry

Al momento, un destello en el cielo le indicó que su escoba se dirigía velozmente hacia él. Con una agilidad asombrosa Harry saltó encima de la escoba cuando pasaba por su lado sin esperar a que la escoba parase. Frente a la cara de asombro de todos los presentes bajo de la escoba y espero a que Charlie empezara la clase.

-Bien chicos, con el permiso del profesor Dumbledore he conseguido unas escobas para todos. No son Saetas de fuego como la de Harry pero igualmente son buenas. Son Nimbus 2001! Hay una para cada uno-dijo Charlie

-Wow Charlie, como has conseguido que Dumbledore te deje comprar cuatro Nimbus 2001?-preguntó Ron al tiempo que miraba impresionado la suya.

-Insistí mucho-dijo Charlie poniendo cara de niño bueno.-Bien, creo que podríamos empezar ya no os parece? Bien, doy por supuesto que todos sabéis volar. Unos más que otros-dijo Charlie mirando a Harry- pero todos os aguantáis en una escoba, ¿verdad?-dijo Charlie.

-Si!-dijeron todos, incluido Neville

-Bien, primero quiero que deis unas vueltas al campo lo más rápido que podáis para así poder ver el nivel que tenéis

Dicho esto todos dieron una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevaron unos metros. Se pasaron la mitad de la clase dando vueltas con las escobas con Charlie alrededor corrigiéndoles cada movimiento o maniobra que hacían mal.

-Bien chicos, ya veo que os defendéis muy bien con una escoba. Ahora quiero que practiquéis el vuelo en grupo, tenéis que estar completamente compenetrados; hasta tal punto que con solo una mirada de uno de vosotros sirva para entenderos mutuamente. Lo que haremos ahora será unir todas las escobas con una cuerda de manera que estéis alineados todos. Harry, tu irás el primero en la fila, quiero que los guíes a traves del campo. Y los demás quiero que le sigáis y hagáis lo mismo que él haga. Cualquier giro brusco, aumento de velocidad, quiero que le imitéis. Eso si Harry, no hagas tonterias, como el Amago de Wronski, que me han dicho que lo sabes hacer. Eso no lo hagas que seguramente os estrellaréis. 

-Vale, Charlie-dijo Harry

A los pocos minutos Harry ya estaba unido a sus amigos con una cuerda y se elevaba a lo alto del campo de Quidditch con sus amigos siguiéndole fácilmente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus amigos eran bastante buenos con las escobas así que decidió coger un poco más de velocidad. A los demás les costaba un poco seguirle pero no dijeron nada.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Charlie les hizo bajar.

-Muy bien chicos. Lo habéis hecho bastante bien. En la próxima clase lo haremos un poco más difícil. Ahora os podéis ir. La clase ha terminado.-se despidió Charlie.

Los chicos se despidieron de él y se fueron paseando por los terrenos. Aun quedaba media hora para ir a comer así que no tenían mucha prisa. Se fueron a su sala común y allí dejaron sus escobas. 

-Que clases mas emocionantes-dijo Hermione al momento que se sentaba al lado de Harry en un sofá de la sala común.

-Si, es verdad. Yo quiero que lleguen las clases de Dumbledore, seguro que seran muy buenas. Aunque también estoy impaciente por ir a las clases de Magia Elemental-dijo Harry.

-Y las de supervivencia y camuflaje también-añadió Ron

-Y las de transformaciones-dijo Hermione

-Creo que deberíamos ir al comedor. Tengo hambre-dijo Neville

-Si, vamos-dijo Ginny

-Id tirando, ahora iremos nosotros-dijo Harry

-Vale-dijeron al momento Neville y Ginny. Casi sin querer se cruzaron sus miradas y los dos se ruborizaron un poco.

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia el gran comedor mientras Ron iba al dormitorio un momento y Harry y Hermione disfrutaban de un momento a solas.

-Creo que a Neville le gusta Ginny-dijo Hermione

-Si, ayer nos lo confesó, pero no se lo digas a ella-dijo Harry

-A si? Creo que a ella también le gusta. Podríamos intentar emparejarlos-dijo Hermione seguido de una risita.

-Si, es una buena idea

-El que es una buena idea-dijo Ron que se había escabullido por detrás para darles un susto

-No nos asustes así Ronald!-dijo Hermione

-Perdona Hermione. El que es una buena idea?-repitió Ron

-Que podríamos emparejar a tu querida hermanita con Neville-dijo Harry

-Si, estaría bien. Pero creo que no necesitan nuestra ayuda

-Por que dices eso?-dijo Hermione

-Por el modo en que se han ido los dos, tan juntitos, SOLOS y sonrojados, seguro que Neville quiere decirle que la ama-Dijo Ron

-Carai Ron, si que eres observador-dijo Harry

-Claro Harry. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, en tu reloj nuevo pone que…YA ES HORA DE COMER!!!-dijo Ron

-Es verdad! Vamos-dijo Hermoine

Entonces los tres se fueron corriendo al gran comedor y se encontraron con que todos los profesores ya estaban sentados y Neville y Ginny estaban sentados juntos con las caras ligeramente sonrojadas.

Se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron para empezar a comer.

-Bienvenidos chicos, os esperábamos. Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar a comer-Dijo Dumbledore.

Al momento aparecieron los platos llenos de comida y empezaron a comer. La comida transcurrió sin incidentes y cuando terminaron de comer aun les quedaban 20 minutos de tiempo libre, así que decidieron ir a la sala común. Neville se sentó en el sofá al lado de Ginny, Harry con Hermione y Ron en una butaca. En ese momento apareció Falcore que venía del dormitorio al notar la presencia de Harry y se posó en su hombro.

-Hola Falcore-dijo Harry

-Hola Harry, que tal el día?-dijo Falcore

-Bien gracias. Ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo me gustaría hablar contigo. Me gustaría saber como es que puedo hablar contigo. Es una cosa un poco extraña.-dijo Harry.

-Pues verás, aunque aun no te hayas dado cuenta, eres un mago muy poderoso; el mas poderoso que he conocido la verdad y supongo que al ser tan poderoso también tienes este poder de comunicación. Has probado de hablar con otros animales?

-Pues, lo cierto es que se hablar pársel; me comunico con las serpientes, pero eso es porque Voldemort me transfirió parte de sus poderes y este era uno de ellos-Dijo Harry

-Ya comprendo, pero aparte de este intercambio de poderes, tú tienes los tuyos propios y seguro que dentro de no mucho los descubrirás. Pero si quieres saber más cosas sobre fénix te aconsejo que leas ese libro que el anciano te regaló-dijo Falcore

-Puedes llamarlo Dumbledore al anciano ese, después de todo ése es su nombre y así nos entendemos mejor. Y sí, lo leeré para saber más cosas sobre ti y sobre los fénix en general.

-Muy bien Harry. Por cierto, aun no me has presentado a tus amigos y creo que deberías porque te están mirando con una cara muy rara-dijo Falcore

-Anda! Es verdad-Harry se giró a sus amigos que les estaban mirando- Ei chicos, creo que no os he presentado debidamente a Falcore, verdad?-dijo Harry-Pues bien, Falcore, estos son: Neville, Ron, Ginny y creo que ya conoces a mi novia Hermione.

-Encantado-dijo Falcore

-Igualmente-dijeron todos un poco extrañados

-Vosotros también podéis hablar con él??-dijo Harry

-Al parecer son magos poderosos como tu, aunque también influye el hecho de que yo me he dirigido a ellos y yo he querido que me entendiesen.-Dijo Falcore

-Mejor, así nos podemos comunicar todos mucho mejor.

-Bien, Falcore, creo que deberíamos irnos, que ahora tenemos clase-dijo Harry

-Muy bien, espero que aprendáis mucho

Los cinco se fueron hacia la clase de Artes Oscuras mientras por el camino hablaban sobre lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la clase de Artes Oscuras y la profesora ya estaba allí.

-Hola Chris-dijeron

-Hola chicos, preparados para la primera clase de Artes Oscuras?-dijo Chris-Me ha dicho Dumbledore que os gusta investigar si encontráis algo extraño, pues bien, para ahorrarnos todo eso y que las clases transcurran con normalidad os diré que soy una vampiresa, pero no os asustéis, no os pienso morder; de echo, yo no muerdo a nadie, no me alimento de sangre porque soy hija de un vampiro y una humana, por tanto no me afecta la luz del sol ni tampoco tengo por obligado beber sangre. Si es verdad que de vez en cuando tomo, pero no mato a nadie para conseguirla. Bien, ahora que ya lo sabéis creo que podríamos comenzar-dijo Chris

Los cinco chicos estaban estupefactos, no podían creer que su profesora fuera vampiresa y se lo haya dicho de esa manera, pero mejor, mejor que sea sincera y no tengan que sospechar de ella.

-Bien, empecemos, en nuestra primera clase veremos la evolución de las Artes Oscuras al largo del tiempo. Veremos cuando se cree que se empezaron a practicar y los magos oscuros mas famosos. Esta será una clase teórica, y os enseñaré como combatir algunos hechizos y os diré todos los hechizos oscuros que no están prohibidos y que aprenderéis por si algún día los tenéis que usar.-

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, parecía una clase de historia, pero a diferencia de ella, en ésta no se dormían ni se aburrían, todo lo contrario, aprendieron muchos hechizos sin llegar a practicarlos y conocieron mas a fondo la historia de muchos magos oscuros, incluyendo a Voldemort.

La clase acabo rápidamente casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Entonces se despidieron de Chris y se fueron hacia la clase de DCAO hablando sobre la clase que acababan de tener. 

Llegaron al aula donde Remus les estaba esperando con una sonrisa y entraron hacia dentro.

-Hola chicos, que tal la clase de Artes Oscuras?-Preguntó Remus

-Muy bien Remus, de hecho nos ha gustado mucho-dijo Harry

-Me alegro; pues bien, en esta clase haremos la parte práctica hoy. Hoy hablaremos sobre los hechizos para defenderse contra las artes oscuras. Hoy empezaremos por los más básicos y luego iremos aumentando la dificultad hasta llegar a hechizos y contra-hechizos más complejos. Creo que hoy con Chris habéis dado solo la parte teórica; no os acostumbréis a esto, puesto que en la clase de Chris aprenderéis hechizos a menudo. Todos son oscuros, no como en mi clase que aprenderemos las defensas contra esos hechizos. Bien, acabado con esta charla creo que podríamos empezar a aprender los contra-hechizos de algunas maldiciones simples. Empezaremos con los contra-hechizos de las maldiciones ofensivas básicas-

Remus les enseñó a parar maldiciones muy simples que él mismo les lanzaba y así estuvieron toda la clase; aprendiendo nuevos contra-hechizos de maldiciones que, según Remus, aprenderían en los próximos días en las clases de Artes Oscuras. La clase terminó más rápidamente de lo que ellos pensaron y sin enterarse ya estaban en la puerta de la clase de Duelo con Moody.

-Vamos, entren, que tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Moody-En nuestra primera clase les enseñaré los hechizos más usados en duelos, como el _ Expelliarmus_, el _Rictusempra_ o el _Tarantalegra_. Estos son los más usuales y básicos de todos, pero puesto que no han hecho nunca ninguna clase DECENTE de Duelo en toda su vida, creo que tendremos que empezar por ahí-

Empezaron la clase y Moody les colocó por parejas: Ginny-Hermione y Ron-Neville. Pero faltaba Harry así que:

-Potter, tu practicarás conmigo. He oído que tienes mucho potencial así que quiero ver de qué eres capaz. Estaréis todas las clases repartidos de esta manera y tu Potter siempre practicarás conmigo.

Moody les enseñó a hacer los hechizos básicos de ataque y defensa y cuando solo quedaba media hora de clase dijo:

-Bien, ahora haremos una prueba. Que cada uno se encare con su pareja y que empiecen un duelo-

Y así lo hicieron, Hermione no tardó en ganar a Ginny y, para sorpresa de todos, Neville ganó a Ron.

-Bien hecho chico, se nota que la sangre de tus padres corre por tus venas. Grandes duelistas los dos, sí señor!-le felicitó Moody.

Entonces Harry se encaró a Moody para hacer un duelo con él.

-Bien Potter, estás listo? Pues empecemos.

Moody le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ y Harry lo contrarrestó con un hechizo que les acababa de enseñar Moody. Harry contraatacó con un hechizo de piernas unidas con lo que Moody tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo. Al momento de la varita de Moody salía una serpiente como la que sacó Malfoy en el duelo que tuvo contra Harry en segundo. Harry la eliminó rápidamente con el contra-hechizo y atacó a Moody desprevenido con el hechizo _ Rictusempra_ con lo que Moody se puso a reír como un histérico hasta que sí mismo se hizo el contra-hechizo.

-Bien hecho Potter, eres buen duelista. Espero muchas cosas de ti, seguro que mejoraras con el tiempo. Pueden irse.-

La clase finalizó y todos se fueron hacia el gran comedor para la cena. Estaban muy cansados pero seguían con ánimos para seguir hablando y riendo.

Entraron al gran comedor y a un aplauso de Dumbledore apareció la comida y cenaron.

Al acabar la cena Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:

-Bien chicos, espero que os haya ido muy bien el primer día. Ahora os recomendaría ir a descansar a vuestra sala común. Nos veremos mañana para el desayuno.-

En ese momento todos se levantaron para irse a los dormitorios cuando Neville le dijo a Ginny:

-Puedo….hablar contigo…en…privado?-dijo Neville muy nervioso

-…claro…Neville-contestó ella igual de nerviosa

Y los dos se fueron del gran comedor dejando a todos, alumnos y profesores, aturdidos.

Después Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia el dormitorio, dijeron la nueva contraseña "Caída de los mortífagos" y entraron. Lo que vieron al entrar los dejó en estado de shock, no se lo podían creer. Neville estaba sentado al lado de Ginny besándole dulcemente y Ginny, con los ojos cerrados gemía de placer. Al darse la vuelta y ver que los demás habían vuelto se separaron muy sonrojados.

-Os dejamos solos?-dijo Harry riéndose

-Bueno, en vista de lo evidente creo que podré deciros que ahora Ginny y yo….somos novios-Dijo Neville

-Me parece muy bien, hacéis una muy bonita pareja-dijo Hermione.

-Mejor nos vamos a la cama-dijo Ron

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, donde los chicos interrogaban a Neville y Hermione a Ginny para sonsacarles información sobre lo que había pasado una vez abndonado el gran comedor. Al no recibir respuesta se cansaron de preguntar y se cambiaron para ir a dormir. Harry introdujo los recuerdos de aquél día en su pensadero y se fue a dormir. Estaba ansioso por ver lo que haría mañana. Con estos pensamientos se durmió.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó de un sueño precioso donde salían él y Hermione. Era raro que no tuviera pesadillas, y eso solo podría significar una cosa: que Voldemort estaba preparando algo gordo. Intentó no pensar en ello y pensar en su entrenamiento.

Ya era hora de levantarse para ir a desayunar, así que despertó a Ron y Neville y diez minutos después se encontraron con las chicas en su sala común. Estaban muy emocionados por las nuevas clases y esperaban que fueran tan buenas como las del día anterior. Se fueron al gran comedor y vieron como los maestros ya estaban allí, esperándoles. Se pusieron a comer y al acabar se fueron con Bill para su entrenamiento diario. Esta vez no les trajo a los terrenos del colegio, sino que los llevó a una gran sala que no conocían del colegio, que estaba repleta de maquinas de gimnasio.

-Bien chicos, aquí es donde haremos las clases con pesas. Básicamente lo que haremos será ir haciendo ejercicios con las máquinas para que trabajéis los músculos. Empezaremos con las maquinas de pectorales, seguiremos con las de espalda, bíceps, tríceps, antebrazos, cuadriceps, femoral, piernas…en fin, que ya os diré las maquinas que tenéis que hacer y en un par de semanas ya sabréis exactamente lo que hacer y como hacerlo. Pues bien, dividiremos esta clase en dos, la de chicos y la de chicas; puesto que las chicas no pueden hacer el mismo ejercicio que los chicos os dividimos de esta manera- dijo Bill

-Esto es machismo! –dijo Hermoine

-No Hermione, esto es por naturaleza; vosotras no podréis ir al mismo ritmo que los chicos puesto que vuestro organismo no funciona de la misma manera, no es nada personal y no es cuestión de machismo, es solo que si hicierais lo mismo que ellos acabaríais agotadas y si lo llegarais a soportar os volveríais unas chicas muy musculosas, demasiado musculosas. Y no creo que queráis ser así, ¿no?-acabo Bill.

-No, creo que no-dijo Ginny

-Además, tampoco estaréis tan diferenciadas, al terminar todo el entrenamiento que tenéis por delante ya veréis el cuerpazo que tendréis. Y los chicos estarán muy fuertes. Ese es el objetivo de esta materia, ejercitaros.-

-Vale Bill, nos has convencido-dijo Hermione

-Pues muy bien, creo que ya es hora de comenzar. Chicos venid aquí. Chicas ir a esa maquina de la esquina, enseguida estoy por vosotras-

Bill les estuvo explicando a los chicos en que consistía esa maquina. Tenían que quedarse tumbados y levantar una pesa que poco a poco tenían que aumentar el peso. Empezaban con 10 quilos y acababan con 15 o 20. Una vez explicado el ejercicio y viendo como los chicos lo hacían bien, Bill se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

-Bien chicas, ahora que los chicos están ocupados os enseñaré en que consiste vuestro programa. Básicamente haréis lo mismo que los chicos, pero con menos peso. Y también haréis maquinas que ellos no hacen, como esta que haréis ahora. Esta es….bien…ehem…para….para ejercitar el….-Bill se puso nervioso y Hermione se dio cuenta de que hablaba.

-Para ejercitar el culo!-dijo ella riéndose.

-Pues si, con esta maquina ejercitáis los muslos y los glúteos básicamente. Esta maquina no la hacen los chicos, solo vosotras.-

Bill les estuvo explicando como funcionaba la maquina y ellas se pusieron a probarla. Después se dirigió a los chicos y les dio una hoja a cada uno donde les ponía el nombre de cada maquina y las veces que tenían que hacerla, el peso a poner y el orden de realización de cada una. Se dirigió a las chicas y les dio una hoja similar pero para chicas. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para terminar la clase Bill se dirigió a todos y les dijo:

-Bien chicos, muy bien. Estas hojas que os he dado son para que sepáis que hacer cuando acabéis con una maquina y no os estéis como tontos en pie sin hacer nada. Os la he dado porque algunas veces puede que no esté o no esté por todos a la vez, así que ya sabréis que hacer en cada momento. Bueno, ya veo que estás cansados así que os he traído un poco de poción revitalizadora de Madame Pomfrey.-

Bill les dio la poción a todos y se sintieron mucho mas relajados y descansados que antes.

-Bien, creo que ya podéis iros.-Dijo Bill

Entonces los chicos se fueron rumbo hacia la clase de transformaciones con McGonagall.

-Rápido chicos, no quiero llegar tarde!-decía Hermione muy ilusionada.

-Tranquila Hermione, solamente es una maldita clase de transformaciones!-dijo Ron

-Solo una clase de transformaciones? Sabes lo importante que es esta asignatura? Además, necesitamos estudiar mucho para convertirnos en animagos.-dijo Hermoine

-Esta bien, esta bien Hermione, pero no nos des la tabarra!-dijo Ron

Todos se rieron ante esta situación menos Hermione, que parecía no hacerle gracia la idea que Ron no se tomase en serio el entrenamiento.

Llegaron al aula de transformaciones y se encontraron con McGonagall esperándoles dentro.

-Bienvenidos chicos, ahora siéntense. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, así que empecemos con la clase. En nuestra primera lección les enseñaré la transformación de humanos a animales. Esto no tiene nada que ver con los animagos. Les enseñaré a usar hechizos para convertir a una persona en un animal por un tiempo. Haremos una prueba. Señor Weasley, venga por favor.-

Ron se levanto con una cara de pánico que hizo que la profesora se pusiera a reír.

-Tranquilícese señor Weasley, no le va a pasar nada. Le voy a convertir en un animal que usted desee y después le devolveré a su estado original, no tema. Esto lo haré con todos para que empiecen a familiarizarse el estar en el cuerpo de un animal. Bien señor Weasley, en que animal le gustaría transformarse?-dijo McGonagall.

-Pues…en un tigre-dijo Ron

-Muy bien. _Tiger Transoformicus_!-dijo McGonagall señalándole con su varita.

Al segundo Ron se había transformado en un enorme tigre de un color muy rojizo.

-_Finite Incantatem_ –dijo McGonagall apuntando a Ron.

Al instante el tigre había desaparecido y solo estaba Ron en el suelo con aspecto aterrorizado.

-Que sensación mas rara-dijo Ron

-Es normal señor Weasley, tiene que acostumbrarse a los instintos del animal y usted a escogido a un animal con feroces instintos que es difícil de dominar. Aun así, lo ha hecho muy bien-

-Gracias, profesora-dijo Ron

-Bien, el siguiente, señor Potter-dijo McGonagall

-A mi me gustaría ser un ciervo-dijo Harry

-Muy acertado. En honor a su padre creo-dijo McGonagall.

-Si profesora-

-Bien, pues _Cervum Transformicus_ ¡-dijo la profesora.

En ese momento, en el lugar donde antes estaba Harry apareció un precioso ciervo con una cornamenta particularmente grande que tenia una marca de rayo encima de su ojo derecho.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta de la clase abrirse y dos voces gritar:

-CORNAMENTA!-dijo una

-JAMES!-dijo la otra

-No, Sirius, Remus, este no es James, aunque se le parezca, es Harry

-Harry? Vaya…es…idéntico a su padre.-dijo Sirius

-Increíble.-dijo Remus

-_Finite Incantatem!_-Dijo McGonagall apuntando al ciervo.

Harry se encontraba allí observando a los mejores amigos de su difunto padre mirándole con cara triste.

-Ocurre algo?-dijo Harry

-Por un momento pensamos que eras James, Harry-dijo Remus

-Es increíble lo parecido que eres a él-dijo Sirius.

En ese momento Harry se acercó a Remus y Sirius y los abrazó. Ambos respondieron al abrazo y cerraron los ojos.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Remus-dijo Sirius

-Si, creo que Minerva se ha enfadado con nosotros al irrumpir así en su clase-dijo Remus

-No, Remus, para nada. Pero no lo volváis a hacer-dijo cortante

Entonces los dos amigos se fueron y McGonagall siguió con la clase. Esta vez siguió con los demás transformando a Hermione en un precioso gato color crema, a Neville en un perro y a Ginny en un águila.

-Perfecto, ya veo que tenéis talento natural en esto de transformaros. Eso quiere decir que estáis listos para empezar las clases de animagos. Pero eso lo haremos dentros de una o dos semanas, ya que aun os he de enseñar a perfeccionar el hechizo-dijo McGonagall.

Estuvo lo que faltaba de hora dictándoles unos apuntes donde les decía los hechizos para cada animal, ser o cosa en que se podían convertir, y dijo que si alguno no salía en esa lista, que dijeran el nombre en el mismo idioma para probar.

Salieron de la clase muy entusiasmados, en especial Hermione, y se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore donde él les estaba esperado afuera. 

-hola chicos, vamos a la clase de aquí al lado para hacer la clase. Me temo que me olvidé deciros donde era la clase. Lo siento-dijo Dumbledore giñandoles un ojo.

Los chicos entraron al aula seguidos de Dumbledore y se sentaron en los pupitres delante de la mesa del profesor.

-Bien chicos, en esta clase de hoy os enseñaré a relajar vuestra mente. Aprender a controlar la mente es lo más importante en esta materia, puesto que para internarse en las mentes ajenas requiere cierto nivel de concentración mental.-

Dumbledore estuvo cerca de una hora explicándoles como relajar la mente y concentrarse para notar otras cosas a su alrededor. Al pasar este tiempo Dumbledore les dijo que con eso bastaba para leer la mente, ya que simplemente se tenía que concentrarse y mirar fijamente los ojos de la persona en cuestión. Estuvieron toda la clase leyéndose los pensamientos mutuamente.

-Bien chicos, no ha estado mal para ser la primera clase. En la próxima clase os enseñaré a adentraros en la mente de la gente, para encontrar recuerdos, sueños y acciones inconscientes de cada indivíduo.

Al acabar la clase Dumbledore se fue con ellos al gran comedor, donde ya estaban el resto de profesores esperándoles para comer.

Se pusieron a comer y al acabar miraron su horario.

-Oh, no! Pociones!-dijo Ron

-Tranquilo Ron, no creo que sea tan malo; al menos no hay que aguantar a Slytherin-dijo Hermione

-En eso tiene razón, Ron-Dijo Neville.

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Ron

Los cinco chicos se fueron hacia las mazmorras sin muchas ganas de hacer clase de pociones pero animados ante la idea de estar solos con el profesor que tanto odiaban y que él no les pudiera hacer nada.

Llegaron al aula de pociones y encontraron a Snape que estaba de pie esperando.

-Hace rato que espero! Hace 15 minutos que salieron del comedor! Donde han estado?-dijo Snape secamente.

-En nuestra sala común, cogiendo nuestras cosas-dijo Ginny.

-Bien bien, empecemos la clase. No crean que por ser la primera clase voy a ser más blando con ustedes. En esta clase haremos la poción multijugos. Se hará por grupos, y puesto que son impares uno de ustedes irá solo. Señorita Granger! Usted va sola!-dijo Snape

-Esta bien profesor-dijo ella

Snape les estuvo explicando como hacer la poción durante media hora hasta que al fin les dijo:

-Ya pueden empezar. Potter! Usted con Weasley-dijo Snape

Harry se sentó junto con Ron

-NO! Con el otro miembro Weasley. La señorita Weasley!.dijo Snape

Harry se sentó con Ginny.

-Longbottom!! Con Weasley! A ver si pueden hacerla antes de acabar la clase!!-dijo Snape

-Bien, puesto que la poción multijugos se tarda en hacer cerca de un mes y no tenemos tanto tiempo haremos un poco de trampa. Yo haré un hechizo para adelantar el tiempo de cocción de manera que la tengamos lista al final de la clase. De manera que EMPIECEN!-dijo Snape

Hermione empezó, al igual que Harry con Ginny y Ron con Neville. Los chicos acabaron la poción media hora antes de que se acabara la clase, cosa que a Snape le extrañó.

-Bien, ahora aceleraré el proceso y la tendremos lista.-dijo Snape

Snape hizo un hechizo sobre la poción y esta empezó a cocerse más aprisa hasta que las tres pociones estuvieron listas; todas con el mismo tono, textura y aspecto.

-Vaya! La primera vez que la hacen y lo hacen bien! Que raro! Bueno, en la próxima clase las probaremos, puesto que no tenemos más tiempo. Ahora váyanse a su siguiente clase-dijo Snape.

Los chicos salieron del despacho de Snape y se fueron a su sala común donde dejaron los materiales de pociones y miraron el horario.

-Ahora toca Magia Elemental! Rápido! Vayamos al lago!-Dijo Hermione

Los cinco se fueron corriendo hacia el lago para su primera clase de Magia Elemental, y algo le decía a Harry que esa clase le gustaría. Llegaron al lago y allí ya estaba el maestro Mundungus Fletcher esperándoles.

-Hola chicos, que tal la primera clase de pociones?-dijo Mundungus

-Mejor no preguntes…-dijo Ron

-Tampoco ha sido tan mala-dijo Hermione- ya no nos saca puntos y tampoco es tan severo como antes.

-Ya pero da miedo igualmente-dijo Neville.

-Ja, Ja, Ja! Si es verdad que puede dar miedo Severus, pero no es mal tipo.-dijo Mundungus-Pero bien, creo que deberíamos comenzar con la clase, ya que esta será una materia que os llevará tiempo perfeccionar. Lo primero que haremos hoy será saber que elemento es cada uno. Ya os lo dije la primera vez que vinisteis, que todos estudiaríais lo básico de cada elemento pero que cada uno se especializaría en uno diferente. Pues bien, os voy a explicar como va esto, yo os traeré una bola de cristal en la que simplemente tenéis que poner la mano encima y la bola os dirá que elemento sois cada uno.-

-Muy bien.-dijo Harry.

-Bien, ahora os haré un pequeño resumen de las habilidades y cualidades de cada elemento para saber de que va. Empezaremos por el fuego. Si te especializas en el fuego podrás crear barreras de fuego infranqueables para casi todo el mundo, podrás lanzar bolas de fuego, invocar magma o derretir objetos con solo tocarlos. Eso es lo más básico para especializarse, pero ya aprenderemos otras cosas mucho más complicadas y poderosas, como crear animales elementales o transformar vuestros cuerpos en el elemental que sois. Pero de momento no os preocupéis de eso, ya lo veremos.

Bien, ahora el agua. El agua es un elemento muy fluido, sirve para muchas cosas y el que sea especialista en agua notará como se siente mucho más fluido en el agua y puede dominar las mareas e incluso respirar bajo el agua. También hay la posibilidad de que se convierta en elemental de agua e invocar a un animal elemental, como con los otros elementos. Diría que el agua es el elemento más fácil de dominar. Aunque digo esto porque yo mismo soy un elemental de agua y es el que mejor se me da. :P

Ahora os explicaré el hielo, el hielo sirve básicamente para congelar, también para crear barreras heladas muy difíciles de atravesar y la posibilidad de moldear objetos hechos del hielo que saldrá de vosotros. Es un elemento un poco difícil de dominar pero una vez dominado se convierte en uno de los más poderosos.

Ahora os explicaré la tierra. Este es un elemento de dificultad media, no es ni fácil ni difícil, con el dominio de este elemento se puede controlar la tierra en todos los aspectos; se pueden convocar terremotos, hacer que las piedras obedezcan vuestras órdenes y también permite dominar el crecimiento de las plantas y árboles.

Y por último el viento. El viento engloba muchos términos, ya que un elemental de viento puede controlar la brisa, el aire e incluso dominar la gravedad, eso quiere decir que puede aprender a volar. Pero no penséis que este es el mejor elemento solo porque se pueda volar, todos los elementos tienen sus cualidades únicas y excepcionales que ya explicaré con más detalle. Bien, como decía, con el viento se pueden convocar tornados, brisas y todo tipo de actividad climática menos la lluvia y la nieve, ya que estas dos solo las convocan los elementales de agua y hielo respectivamente.-

-Wow Mundungus, por lo que nos dices cada elemento es único-dijo Harry

-Exacto, Harry, pero ahora lo que quiero es que toquéis la bola-

En ese momento Mundungus sacó una bola de cristal y la puso delante de los chicos.

-Empecemos por Neville, pon la mano-dijo Mundungus

Neville puso la mano encima de la bola y sintió un cosquilleo en la mano. Se la miró y vio aterrado como su mano se había vuelto de agua.

-Muy bien, Neville, eso significa que eres un elemental de agua, como yo!-dijo Mundungus.

-Si, pero, como la vuelvo a transformar en como era antes?-dijo Neville aterrado.

-Es simple Neville, relajate y imagínate que tu mano se vuelve como antes y pasara.-dijo Mundungus.

Neville lo hizo y vio para su alivio como su mano volvía a su estado original

-Muy bien ya tenemos uno. Ginny, te toca querida-

Ginny se acercó cautelosamente a Mundungus y posó su mano en la bola. Sintió un calor en su mano y se fijo que su mano estaba ardiendo.

-Fuego! Elemental de fuego, Ginny! Muy bien. Haz lo mismo que hizo Neville con su mano para volverla como antes-Dijo Mundungus.

Ginny lo hizo y su mano volvió a ser como antes.

-Muy bien, contigo tendré que hablar, ya que este elemento es peligroso si no se controla apropiadamente, pero no te asustes, ya que yo soy un elemental de agua y puedo solucionar cualquier problema que tengas si quemas algo-dijo giñandole un ojo.-Bien, Harry?-

Harry se acercó decidido y puso su mano encima de la bola. También sintió un cosquilleo y notó como su mano se volvía fría y semi-transparente. Sin que nadie le dijera nada Harry transformó sun mano como antes.

-Hielo!-dijo Harry

-Eso parece Harry, muy bien. Hermione, tu turno-dijo Mundungus.

Hermione se acercó también decidida, posó su mano en la bola y vio como su mano se volvía transparente. Al momento Hermione la transformaba en la mano que tenía antes.

-Viento! Elemental de viento Hermione, muy bien-

-Gracias-dijo Hermione contenta

-Ron? Te toca-dijo Mundungus-

Ron se acercó y puso su mano en la bola. Su mano se convirtió en una con un color mezcla de marrón y verde.

-Elemental de tierra, sin duda. Devuélvela a su estado original, Ron-dijo Mundungus.

Y Ron lo hizo.

-Perfecto, ya tenemos el grupo hecho-dijo Mundungus-Pero mirad que hora es! Hemos estado casi una hora con esta selección! Bien, ahora os explicaré lo que haremos en las clases a partir de ahora. A partir de la próxima clase lo haremos siempre, y lo que haremos será que haremos una hora de clase general, es decir aprenderemos cosas básicas de cada elemento y la siguiente hora será pera el elemento propio de cada uno. Por supuesto yo no seré vuestro maestro, ya que soy elemental de agua, solo seré maestro de Neville. Ahora os diré los maestros que tendréis, ya que algunos profesores también son elementales:

-De Agua à yo mismo

-De Fuego à Sirius Black

-De Tierra à Remus Lupin

-De Viento à Minerva McGonagall

-De Hielol à Dumbledore

-¡Sirius!- Dijo Ginny

-¡Remus!- Dijo Ron

-¡McGonagall!- Dijo Hermione

-¡Dumbledore!- Dijo Harry

-Exacto! Hay algun problema chicos? Espero que no-dijo Mundungus

-No, que va, solo que no lo esperábamos-dijo Harry

-Bien, creo que deberíamos dejar esta charla para otro momento, ahora tendríamos que empezar a hacer clase, no creéis?-dijo Mundungus

-Si-respondieron todos al unísono.

-Pues bien, hoy empezaremos con los hechizos básicos de cada elemento. Os enseñaré a crear fuego, agua, viento, hielo y tierra. Empezaremos por el fuego. Primero de todo os diré que tengáis cuidado con este elemento, ya que tiende a expandirse, por lo tanto empezaremos con cosas sencillas, como pequeñas bolas de fuego. Bien, os enseñaré a todos como crear fuego con la varita; bueno, a todos menos a Ginny, que tiene la habilidad de hacerlo sin varita, ya que es una elemental de fuego. Bien, quiero que todos cojáis la varita y repitáis conmigo: _Pyro_! Este hechizo es simplemente para crear un pequeño rayo de fuego bastante débil. Ginny, tu también tendrías que aprenderlo, así todos haremos lo mismo-

A Ginny le salió a la primera, mientras que los demás estuvieron 10 minutos practicando ese hechizo hasta que lo hubieron asimilado.

-Muy bien chicos! Creo que ya podemos pasar a otra cosa, puesto que este pequeño rayo de fuego os sale a la perfección. Ahora os enseñaré a crear agua..-

Mundungus les enseñó como hacer el hechizo para crear agua y todos lo asimilaron muy bien, pero el que mejor le salió fue, lógicamente, a Neville, ya que al ser elemental de agua lo lleva en la sangre. Después les enseñó a crear una pequeña ráfaga de viento, a lo que tardaron cerca de 10 o 15 minutos en asimilarlo todos, todos, claro esta, menos Hermione que lo hizo a la primera. Siguieron con el hechizo para crear hielo, a lo que Harry lo hizo, como es normal, a la primera y el resto tardaron bastante más en lograrlo. Finalmente practicaron con la tierra. Les enseñó un hechizo para hacer crecer una semilla un poco. Y aunque era un hechizo muy débil y no servía para hacer crecer mucho la semilla, Ron la hizo crecer hasta que le salieron las hojas, mientras que los demás solamente consiguieron que creciera unos pocos centímetros.

-Muy bien chicos, estoy orgulloso de lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora. Veo que la bola de cristal no se ha equivocado al determinar que elemento sois. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Bien, creo que la clase ha terminado; no os olvidéis que la primera clase de especialización de cada elemento la haremos en la siguiente clase. Ahora podéis iros, creo que Arabella os espera por los terrenos cercanos al bosque-

Y los chicos cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a buscar a Arabella.

-Hola chicos-dijo Arabella al verlos venir en dirección a ella- Espero que estéis preparados para la primera clase de supervivencia y camuflaje. Hoy empezaremos con la supervivencia. La siguiente clase será de camuflaje. Bueno, pues vamos a comenzar. Al ser la primera clase no os exigiré mucho, simplemente os enseñaré como sobrevivir en el bosque. Esto será lo primero que veremos en esta materia. Bien, aprenderemos las nociones básicas de supervivencia, alimentación y creación de utensilios con lo que encontréis en un bosque. –

Arabella les estuvo explicando como cazar y como cocinar lo que cazan. Les dijo que no cazaran nunca crías; que se centraran en adultos. Estuvo hablando sobre las nociones básicas para establecer un campamento, poniendo trampas a posibles intrusos, hacer guardias nocturnas y exploración del terreno. El tiempo les paso volando y ya era casi la hora de acabar la clase.

-Bien chicos, como veréis esta clase ha sido teórica. Esto es lo que haremos en las clases de supervivencia. También haremos pequeñas pruebas un poco avanzada la materia. Y algún día os haré pasar la noche en el bosque todos juntos o en sitios separados para ver si lográis aplicar todo lo aprendido en esta clase. Bueno, la próxima clase será de camuflaje y ya veréis lo que haremos. Bien, podemos irnos al comedor para cenar, que me muero de hambre-dijo Arabella.

Los cinco chicos seguidos de la profesora se fueron al gran comedor para cenar. Entraron y se sentaron.

-Bien chicos, espero que estéis aprendiendo mucho, ahora a cenar!-dijo Dumbledore.

Al momento se pusieron a cenar y en 20 minutos ya acabaron.

Se levantaron y se fueron hacia sus dormitorios, donde se quedaron hablando sobre las clases de ése día. También estuvieron practicando algunos hechizos en una sala desocupada de su torre. Practicaron magia elemental y algunas transformaciones hasta conseguir transformar a Ron en cerdo. Todos se rieron de esa transformación, hasta Ron que ya volvía a su estado original.

-JaJaJa, bueno creo que deberíamos ir a la cama-dijo Ron

-Si, será lo mejor-dijo Neville

-Ir vosotros, yo me quedo un rato más-dijo Harry

-Yo también-dijo Hermione

Los otros tres se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para dejar solos a la pareja.

-Ya iba siendo hora que pasáramos un tiempo a solas, cielo-dijo Hermione

-Si, cariño, ya estaba cansado de estar rodeado de gente-le respondió Harry.

Se quedaron abrazados en un sofá besándose todo el rato y al llegar la media noche decidieron irse a la cama.

-Buenas noches cielo-

-Buenas noches Hermione, cariño-

Harry se fue a su habitación donde cogió su pensadero e introdujo todo lo sucedido ese día.

A la mañana siguiente no hizo falta que Harry ni Hermione despertaran a sus compañeros de habitación, ya que se despertaron al mismo tiempo que ellos. Se levantaron y se fueron hacia el gran comedor para desayunar.

Llegaron y vieron a todos los profesores que ya estaban desayunando. Se sentaron, saludaron a los profesores y se pusieron a desayunar. Al acabar se fueron con Bill para la clase de Entrenamiento Físico. Hoy les tocaba natación, así que se dirigieron hacia el lago para practicar.

-Bien chicos, primero quiero que os pongáis el bañador. A menos, claro esta que queráis bañaros en cueros-dijo riéndose.

De inmediato los chicos se pusieron el bañador en unos probadores que había en la orilla.

-Bien, pues primero quiero que os metáis en el agua.-dijo Bill

-Esto…Bill…yo…no se nadar muy bien-dijo Harry

-Que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Bill

-Pues que no se nadar!-dijo Harry

-Que? Tienes 15 años y no sabes nadar?-dijo Bill

-Pues no! Los muggles con los que vivo nunca me apuntaron a clases de natación ni me llevaron a la piscina ni a la playa. Supongo que lo hicieron para ver si me moría ahogado-dijo Harry

-Pues vaya. Bueno, no pasa nada. Los que sabéis nadar ir a nadar por el lago, y no os preocupéis, ni el calamar gigante ni ningún ser del lago os hará daño.-

Al decir esto, los demás se fueron nadando y dejaron a Harry solo con Bill

-Bien Harry, empezaremos con las nociones básicas de la natación: la postura, has de dejar la espalda bien recta y mover las piernas y brazos. Por ahora el estilo no es muy importante, ya adquirirás la forma más adelante. Quiero que vayas por la orilla practicando, de acuerdo?-dijo Bill

-muy bien-dijo Harry

Bill hizo a los chicos ir hacia la otra orilla del lago haciendo braza, después de volver haciendo crol, y después bajo el agua. Estuvieron mucho rato así mientras Harry aprendía poco a poco a sostenerse en el agua y a coger su estilo de nado. La clase se acabó y todos estaban cansados, así que Bill les dio la acostumbrada poción revitalizadora y se secaron para irse a la primera clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y ya les esperaba junto con Olympe Maxime. 

-Hola chicos, empecemos con la clase. En la primera clase veremos los fénix. Os enseñaré a cuidarlos, tratarlos y montarlos. Harry, tu tienes un fénix, verdad? Podrías llamarlo?-dijo Hagrid

-Claro Hagrid.-respondió Harry- Falcore! Ven, por favor!-dijo Harry

Al momento vieron como se acercaba el precioso fénix de Harry y se posaba en su hombro dejando que su amo le acariciara suavemente la cabeza.

-Que tal estas Falcore?-dijo Harry

-Muy bien, Harry-respondió

-Es un ejemplar magnífico, y ya veo que te puedes comunicar con él. Dumbledore también lo hace con Fawkes. Bueno, primero os diré las características básicas de los fénix. Son aves ancestrales que poseen muchos poderes curativos, como sus lágrimas. Sus plumas se pueden usan para hacer varitas mágicas y son aves realmente fieles.-

Hagrid les estuvo explicando todo lo que sabía de los fénix hasta que habló Olympe.

-Bien chicos, también quisiega añadig que estas aves sopogtan cargas muy pesadas y pueden llevag a mucha gente con sus podegosas garras-

Estuvieron aprendiendo mucho sobre estas aves, y Harry descubrió cosas que no sabía sobre los fénix, aunque otras que sí sabía como que podían hacerse invisibles.

La clase de acabó con una explicación de Hagrid diciendo que los fénix eran utilizados mucho en tiempos pasados para las batallas, ya que son rápidos y poderosos.

-Bien chicos, la clase ha terminado, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora creo que tenéis clase con Arthur, así que no le hagáis esperar.-

Los chicos se fueron hacia el aula de Encantamientos donde ya les esperaba el padre de los Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hola chicos, espero que vengáis con ánimos de aprender mucho. Hoy veremos los hechizos que aprenderéis en quinto curso. Y, puesto que son muchos, tardaremos unos días en verlos todos y pasar a los de sexto. Bien, empezaremos con el hechizo _Patronus_, según me dijo Remus, tu Harry ya lo sabes hacer, no es cierto?-dijo Arthur

-Si, señor Weasley, lo aprendí en tercero-dijo Harry

-Muy bien, nos harías una demostración?-

Harry levantó su varita y murmuró _Expecto Patronus_! Y de ella salió un rayo plateado que rápidamente se convirtió en un precioso y a la vez enorme ciervo plateado.

-Impresionante Harry! Veo que se te dan bien los hechizos fuertes. Muy bien, quiero que el resto practiquéis este hechizo. Y tu Harry aprenderás a potenciarlo, para así poder combatir a muchos dementotes y no solo a uno.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry

Entonces estuvieron el resto de la clase practicando. Al final de la clase los cuatro que no sabían hacerlo lo consiguieron, aunque no eran muy potentes. Y Harry consiguió potenciar su hechizo añadiendo otra criatura Patronus. Se trataba de un fénix, de modo que tenía un ciervo y un fénix como patronus.

-Perfecto chicos, y muy impresionante Harry. Ya podéis iros a vuestra siguiente clase-se despidió Arthur.-Aunque, ahora que pienso, ahora hay que ir al comedor. Os acompañaré.-

Y los seis se fueron hacia el gran comedor donde ya les esperaban todos para comer. Se pudieron a comer y al rato salieron para dirigirse a las demás clases

Esa tarde les paso muy rápido. Primero fueron a clase de Defensa Personal con Sirius donde les enseñó a atacar; básicamente les enseñó Artes Marciales. Ese día empezaron con el Kung Fu. Acabaron cansados pero habían aprendido muchas cosas sobre como pelear. Después se fueron a clase de Artes Oscuras donde Chris les empezó a enseñar a usar Artes Oscuras, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia pero comprendieron que tenían que saber que podía hacer el enemigo, de modo que aprendieron unos cuantos hechizos oscuros pero que no eran ilegales. En la clase de DCAO aprendieron como contraatacar los hechizos aprendidos en Artes Oscuras y les explicó también como estaba la situación con Voldemort últimamente, ya que no habían tenido muchas notícias. Cenaron y se fueron a su torre donde Harry pasó un tiempo con Hermione y Neville con Ginny. Harry puso todos sus pensamientos en su pensadero y se fue a dormir.

***Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. Siento la tardanza pero es que no estaba muy inspirado y tenía que hacer que las primeras clases estuvieran bien así que he tardado un poco, sorry.

Bien, gracias a los que me habéis dejado Reviews, me habéis animado a continuar y espero que me mandéis muchas más. 

Ahora contestaré a todos los Reviews:

LoBeZnOàgracias por el Review, de momento lo de los animagos no sale, pero tranquilo que no falta mucho. Lo de hacerles sudar, empiezo a hacerlo, pero en este capitulo son las primeras clases, de momento los profesores no les exigen mucho, pero ya veras en el próximo capitulo. Por cierto, gracias por el consejo de pasarlo a Html, lo he intentado hacer con el Front Page y de paso he retocado algunas cosas. Ya me dirás si se ve bien. Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.

BEEEPàgracias por el Review, perdona que haya tardado, pero ya esta aquí.

DaN PoTtEràGracias por ponerme un Review, me has animado mucho a seguir, cmo todos :P

Weno, pues aki el 4º chap. , espero k no tarde mucho en poner los demas


	5. Animagos y Elementales

_**BUENO, PUES. AKI ES DONDE YO ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR Y BLA-BLA-BLA. DE VERDAD QUE NO HE PODIDO. TENGO CAPITULOS SUELTOS Y PARTES QUE AUN HE DE AGREGAR A FUTUROS CAPITULO, PERO NO HE TENIDO APENAS TIEMPO DE HACER NADA. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CORTO, PERO INTENSO CAPITULO.**_

_**CUALQUIER DUDA YA SABEIS: REVIEW Y ME PREGUNTAIS.**_

---------------------------

CAPITULO 5 - Animagos y Elementales

Era martes por la mañana; los chicos ya se habían levantado y habían ido a hacer ejercicio con Bill. Ese día tocaban pesas, de modo que fueron al gimnasio. Estaban nerviosos por su siguiente clase, ya que la profesora McGonagall les dijo que en esa hora sabrían su forma animaga. Al acabar la clase salieron rápidos de la clase y se fueron directos al aula de transformaciones. McGonagall ya les estaba esperando en el aula. 

-Bienvenidos, os esperaba. Hoy por fin descubriremos que forma de animago tiene cada uno.-Dijo la profesora.

-Genial!-Se alegraron todos.

Los chicos acabaron de entrar y se sentaron delante de McGonagall.

-Bien, para averiguar que forma o formas tenéis…-Empezó a decir.

-FORMAS??!! Como que formas?¿-Dijo Ron

-Si, formas señor Weasley. Es raro, pero hay magos y brujas que tienen más de una forma. Normalmente son magos muy poderosos y puesto que vosotros habéis hecho tantos progresos, es posible que también tengáis varias formas.-

Los chicos sabían que podrían convertirse en una forma animal con el entrenamiento de animago pero no sabían que existía gente con varias formas. McGonagall les sacó de sus pensamientos cuando, de imprevisto, se levanto de su sitio.

-Bien, como decía... para averiguar que forma o FORMAS tenéis se os hará una pequeña prueba semejante a la prueba con la bola de cristal par saber que tipo de elemental sois. También se hace por medio de una bola encantada, la cual, al ponerle las dos manos encima, crea una imagen de la forma o formas que puede tomar el sujeto en cuestión. Lo habéis entendido?-

-Si, profesora.-Dijeron todos.

-Bien, ahora mismo vamos a hacer la prueba y al saber la forma que adoptáis podremos empezar a entrenar.-

Al decir esto, sacó una gran bola de cristal de su cajón y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Bien, podemos comenzar. Señor Longbottom, quiere ser el primero?-

Neville se levantó un poco temeroso de que la bola sentenciara que no tenía ninguna forma, pero reunió el coraje suficiente como para llegar delante de la bola y con sus manos temblando ligeramente tocar su superficie. En ese mismo momento la bola brillo de un color azul intenso que cegó momentáneamente a todos los presentes. Neville separó sus manos de la bola y en ese instante la bola dejó de brillar para dejar ver un extraño símbolo en su interior. A Neville le pareció que ese era el símbolo que indicaba cuando un mago no tiene forma y se entristeció al momento.

-Vaya…-Dijo McGonagall.

-Eso quiere decir que no tengo forma, verdad profesora?-dijo Neville

-No lo sé, señor Longbottom, la verdad es que no sé que significa. Si me disculpan voy a avisar al director.-

La Jefa de Gryffindor se fue a toda prisa del aula. De mientas los jóvenes se quedaron extrañados del extraño comportamiento de la profesora y casi no tuvieron tiempo de hablar porque volvió inmediatamente con su director acompañándola.

-Como ve, señor director, la bola tenía que haber mostrado alguna forma pero en vez de eso salió el dibujo este que parece…parece una gota de agua, la verdad.-Dijo McGonagall.

-Tienes razón Minerva.-Dijo el profesor.

-Eso quiere decir que no tengo forma?-Preguntó Neville un poco decepcionado. Y para su sorpresa el director le dijo:

-En absoluto señor Longbottom; de hecho, esto quiere decir que usted tiene más de una forma. Esto que ha ocurrido es un fenómeno extraño que pocas veces pasa. Este símbolo como de agua, quiere decir que usted se puede convertir en cualquier forma acuática.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-COMO?!?!-Dijeron todos.

-Ya me han oído. El señor Longbottom puede transformarse en cualquier forma animal que viva en el agua. De ahí el símbolo elemental. Ese símbolo de una gota de agua es el símbolo del elemental de agua.-

-Vaya profesor, esta usted seguro?-Dijo Neville

-Claro, segurísimo. Hagamos una prueba. Siempre después de que la bola de cristal muestre la forma, el que la toca toma la forma que tiene, pero en el caso de un mago o bruja multiforme se queda como esta y debe pensar cual quiere que sea su primera forma.-Dijo el director.

-Y como lo sabe eso director? No tenía ni idea, y yo soy la profesora de Transformación.-Dijo McGonagall

-Yo también fui profesor de transformación mí querida profesora. Y lo sé porque yo también tengo varias formas. Bueno, de hecho tengo 3: Un fénix, un león y un tritón. Unas formas muy convenientes, la verdad. Puedo moverme tanto por aire, como por tierra y mar.-Dijo el director

Los presentes en la habitación estaban acabando de asimilar lo que su director acababa de comunicarles.

-Bien, señor Longbottom. Mejor será que me diga que animal quiere convertirse primero. No hace falta que piense demasiado, ya que más tarde podrá adoptar cualquier forma que quiera. Solo hace falta que sea acuático o que esté acostumbrado al agua. Personalmente le aconsejaría que escogiera un animal anfibio, así no tendrá problemas el no estar en el agua. Puede probar con un cocodrilo, un sapo o una serpiente de agua si quiere.-Dijo el director.

-está bien.-Dijo Neville- Un cocodrilo.-

-Muy bien. Minerva, creo que puedes continuar tú. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer para convertirse. No quisiera robarte protagonismo en tu propia materia.-Dijo Dumbledore con su particular brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, Albus.-Dijo McGonagall- Bien señor Longbottom, primero ha de pensar en el animal a convertirse, en este caso un cocodrilo. Piense en cada detalle y, no se preocupe, la primera transformación es fácil.-

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Neville.

Se concentró en un cocodrilo y al instante notó como empezaba a encogerse. La transformación había comenzado. A los pocos segundos, donde antes estaba Neville había un enorme cocodrilo del Nilo con aspecto salvaje.

-Neville? Si puedes oírme mueve la cola a cada lado-Dijo Dumbledore.

El cocodrilo pareció entender porque movió su cola tal y como su director le indicó.

-Bien, Neville, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora para recuperar tu forma humana solamente has de pensar en ti como estabas antes y volverás a tu forma original.-

Vieron como el cocodrilo cerraba los ojos y empezaba la transformación. Neville ya volvió a ser como antes.

-Vaya! Ha sido increíble! Mejor que la prueba con McGonagall!-Dijo Neville muy emocionado a sus amigos.

-Muy bien Neville. Ahora que ya sabemos tus formas podremos empezar a practicar. Pero ahora quiero que los demás sepan sus formas.-Dijo Dumbledore- Minerva?-

-Muy bien Albus. Señorita Granger? Si me hace usted el favor?...-dijo McGonagall a Hermione.

Hermione se acercó a la bola de cristal y posó sus manos encima. Justo en el momento de tocar la bola con sus dos manos, la bola desprendió una luz blanca que cegó por un momento a todos los presentes. Hermione, dejó de tocar la bola y la luz paró, dejando ver una imagen que parecían unas alas de ángel.

-Vaya, vaya, Señorita Granger…Parece ser que tenemos a otro multiforme. Por lo que puedo deducir, estas alas de ángel simbolizan a animales voladores, supongo. Eso quiere decir que puede transformarse en cualquier forma voladora. Perfecto, ahora piense en un animal volador y se transformará. Para volver a su forma humana solo piense en usted antes de transformarse.-Dijo el director.

Hermione se concentró en la forma que quería y tras notar como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma a una velocidad de vértigo, un hermoso y a la vez poderoso caballo alado estaba donde antes Hermione.

-Vaya! Precioso pegaso, señorita Granger.-Dijo Dumbledore-Ahora vuelva a su forma original.-

El pegaso empezó a moverse y las alas se encogieron y el cuerpo empezaba a perder robustez, para desvelar la esbelta figura de Hermione aparecer después.

-Perfecto, ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora el siguiente. Señor Weasley?-

Ron fue a la bola, esperanzado de que pudiera tener la suerte de tener varias formas también. Puso sus manos encima de la bola y una luz verde cegó a todos hasta que Ron soltó la bola. Al mirar en la bola, podía verse un símbolo que parecía un árbol. Ron se quedó extrañado.

-Profesor Dumbledore? Este símbolo quiere decir que me puedo transforma en árboles?-dijo Ron decepcionado.

Dumbledore no pudo más que reír de lo que acababa de decir el joven Weasley.

-No, señor Weasley. Eso es el símbolo de la tierra, por lo tanto quiere decir, que al igual que sus amigos aquí presentes usted tiene varias formas, pero las suyas son terrestres, y no acuáticas ni voladoras como las de sus amigos.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Vaya! En serio?-dijo Ron emocionado.

-En serio. Haga la prueba. Piense el animal que quiere.-

Ron pensó en el animal que quería para su primera forma y se concentró. Donde antes estaba Ron se erguía un enorme tigre, como en el que se convirtió en su primera clase de Transformaciones Humanas.

Ron-Tigre rugió y al momento se transformó en el Ron de siempre.

-Increíble! Es una pasada!-dijo Ron a sus amigos.

-Bien, señor Weasley, perfecta forma. Ahora le toca a la señorita Weasley.-Dijo McGonagall.

Ginny se dirigió a la bola y colocó sus manos en ella. Una luz de un color plateado iluminó el lugar y solo paró cuando la pequeña de los Weasley dejó de tocar la bola. En la bola aparecía un símbolo extraño de fondo y un número 9 encima.

-Vaya!-Dijo Dumbledore.-Bien, señorita Weasley. A usted le pasó como a mí. Puede escoger el número de formas que dice la bola. Le sugiero que escoja sabiamente. Escoja diferentes tipos de animales, como hice yo. Aunque si hubiera tenido como usted 9 formas hubiera escogido algunas más bonitas aún-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Bien…Elijo…una loba, una pantera, una tigresa, un delfín, una sirena, un tiburón, un águila imperial, un pegaso y un dragón.-

-Bien, ahora de todas estas, escoja la que quiera que sea su forma principal. Personalmente le digo que no escoja ninguna de sus formas acuáticas.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Ginny pensó que para su primera forma quería ser una loba. Se concentró y su cuerpo cambió para convertirse en la loba que quería ser. Después de eso, se volvió a convertir en la Ginny se antes, que estaba muy satisfecha de sí misma.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta una persona. Señor Potter.-Dijo McGonagall.

Harry se acercó a la bola, la tocó y sintió una sensación rara al tocarla, como un calor que invadió todo el cuerpo. En ese momento, una extraña luz dorada invadió el aula, dejando a todos ciegos por unos segundos, hasta que Harry dejó de tocar la bola. Al mirar en la bola vio un dibujo raro. Era como una mezcla de otros. En el dibujo salía el símbolo que le había salido a Neville, el de agua; el de Hermione, el de aire y el de Ron, el de tierra; pero estaban unidos en lo que parecía una mezcla de todos. Todos los presentes estaban alucinados, en especial Harry, que no sabía que quería decir eso. Inmediatamente Dumbledore se acercó para ver que símbolo le había salido a Harry y se quedó mirándolo fijamente cuando lo vio.

-Vaya…al parecer…eres un multiforme universal. Puedes transformarte en cualquier forma ya sea de tierra, mar o aire. Es muy raro eso Harry, creo que solamente ha habido un mago capaces de hacer eso; y ese mago es Merlín, el padre de la magia moderna.-Dijo Dumbledore impactado.

Todos miraban incrédulos a Harry, hasta que Dumbledore habló:

-Bien, Harry, remarquémonos en los hechos, tu puedes tomar cualquier forma, de manera que haremos una cosa para probar si es cierto. Piensa en un animal de cada tipo, es decir, tierra, mar o aire y veremos si puedes transformarte. Vamos, empieza por uno de tierra.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se concentró y casi sin aviso empezó a cambiar. Donde antes estaba Harry se había erguido un enorme ciervo con su respectiva cornamenta luciendo espectacular. Al momento el ciervo desapareció para dar lugar a un fénix precioso de colores rojos y dorados. Muy a la impresión de los espectadores en el aula, el fénix se volvió a transformar, pero esta vez en un caimán pequeño pero con aspecto peligroso. Al instante el caimán desapareció y solo estaba Harry, tal y como era antes.

-Vale…esto demuestra todo. Eres un multiforme universal. Puedes incluso transformarte siendo un animal. Fascinante.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry no podía estar más impresionado de lo que ya estaba, no solamente tenía más de una forma animaga, sino que podía adoptar cualquier forma. Definitivamente no se lo creía hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de un emocionado Ron:

-Increíble Harry, todos tenemos más de una forma animaga y tu las tienes todas! Puedes transformarte en lo que quieras. Me alegro por ti amigo.-Dijo Ron muy impresionado.

-Si, Ron, todos tenemos muchas formas animagas.-Dijo Harry

-Menos yo que solo tengo 9.-Dijo Ginny un poco apenada.

-Solo 9?-dijo Dumbledore que alcanzó a oír lo que la joven Weasley acababa de decir.-Perdona jovencita, pero como que SOLO 9? Yo tengo 3 formas y soy reconocido por ello. Tener 9 formas es una habilidad extraordinaria. No te desanimes Ginny, a fin de cuentas, has podido escoger tus formas, y lo has hecho muy bien.-Le dijo para animarla.

-Si, supongo que si, gracias profesor Dumbledore.-Dijo ella

-De nada.-

-Bien, ahora que ya sabemos vuestras formas, podríamos empezar a entrenarlas. Tal vez os haya parecido fácil la primera vez, pero eso es normal; siempre la primera vez es fácil porque la bola es quien hace el esfuerzo de transformarse, no vosotros. Bien, ahora practicaremos para transformaros en vuestra primera forma.-Comenzó McGonagall.-Bien, alineaos. Potter, tu tomaras la forma del ciervo; señor Weasley, usted la de tigre, Granger, pegaso; Longbottom, de cocodrilo y señorita Weasley loba. Entendido? Ahora concéntrense en la forma y relájense. Esta vez será un poco más difícil pero creo que lo lograran todos.-Dijo McGonagall

Los chicos empezaron a concentrarse; McGonagall tenía razón, esta vez les costaría más transformarse. El primero a notar cambios fue Harry, quién, al cabo de pocos segundos se volvió a transformar en el flamante ciervo de antes, pero lo que ahora notaron es que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo detrás de la oreja; definitivamente, este era Harry. A su lado yacían un enorme y poderoso tigre, un gran cocodrilo, un pegaso y una preciosa loba.

-Increíble. A la primera lo han logrado. Esta bien, vuelvan a convertirse.-Dijo McGonagall.

Los chicos se transformaron en sí mismos otra vez.

-Muy bien, ahora practicaremos las habilidades propias de cada forma. Por ejemplo, señorita Granger, usted tendrá que controlar el vuelo de su pegaso. También tendrán que acostumbrarse a su forma e intentar aguantar lo más posible en dicha forma. Bien, transformense.-Dijo McGonagall

Los chicos se transformaron un poco más a prisa que la vez anterior y delante de McGonagall solo quedaron los animales.

-Bien, ahora van a practicar un poco los movimientos típicos de ese animal y las habilidades de cada uno. Empecemos por usted señorita Weasley. El lobo es un animal astuto y veloz, una de sus habilidades consiste en su fino oído y su olfato. Intente practicar con esto mientras voy con otro.- Y Ginny se puso a oler, oír y moverse rápidamente como si hubiera sido una loba toda su vida- Señorita Granger, usted debe dominar el arte de volar del pegaso, ya que estas criaturas son conocidas por sus preciosas alas de ángel, así que deberá empezar a practicar volando- Y Hermione empezó a mover sus alas elevándose unos pocos metros para probar.- Bien, señor Weasley, usted deberá ser capaz de dominar al tigre, ya que es un animal que destaca por su elevada agresividad y fuerza. También se le conoce por su capacidad de camuflaje para acechar una presa, o sea que deberá controlar todos sus movimientos para que sean perfectos, sin que se oiga nada.-Y Ron empezó a moverse lentamente atento a todo.- Señor Longbottom, deberá ser capaz de controlar al cocodrilo, de momento, en tierra, ya que estamos en el castillo, pero deberá también practicar en el lago; ahora practique sus movimientos en tierra.- Y señor Potter, deberá tener cuidado con su enorme cornamenta, puede herir fácilmente a cualquiera que se ponga delante de usted; controlela.-

Los chicos estaban en la clase moviéndose, practicando sus formas animagas. La profesora estaba impresionada como un grupo tan reducido de jóvenes podían transformarse en animagos a la temprana edad de 15 años. Decidió no pensar demasiado y continuó hablando.

-Bien, creo que la clase ha terminado ya. Transfórmense.-Dijo ella

Los chicos lo hicieron al momento y volvieron a ser como antes. Dumbledore se puso delante de la clase y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien, chicos, creo que hablo en nombre del a profesora McGonagall también cuando os digo que lo habéis hecho perfecto. Francamente, no nos esperábamos que nos sorprendierais de esta manera. Estamos muy orgullosos.-Dijo Dumbledore

-Bien, la próxima clase creo que la tendremos que hacer en los terrenos, ya que allí podrán practicar mejor. Sobretodo usted señor Longbottom, en el lago sus capacidades serán mejores. Ya pueden irse.-Dijo Mcgonagall

Los chicos cogieron sus cosas y se fueron del aula para asistir a su próxima clase, mientras los profesores se quedaron en el aula hablando.

-Estoy impresionado, Minerva. No esperaba que fueran unos chicos tan poderosos; en especial Harry, se acaba de convertir en la segunda persona de la historia que ha conseguido ser un animago multiforme universal.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero si solo ha habido 1 persona más y vivió en tiempos muy diferentes…eso quiere decir que Harry es…-Dijo Minerva.

-Si, Minerva; su heredero. Harry no sabe de su gran potencial, es heredero de dos de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Habrá que ver lo que el entrenamiento consigue con el chico y con sus amigos. Aunque no es suficiente con el entrenamiento que nosotros les podemos ofrecer, me temo-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo Albus?-Preguntó Minerva.

-Si, Minerva. Han avanzado muchísimo pero me temo que tendremos que hacerlo. Tendremos que usarlo para que puedan aprender y puedan tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a la nueva era de terror que Voldemort ha empezado. Queramos o no Harry siempre cae en manos de Voldemort por muchas protecciones que le pongamos; así que lo mejor es entrenarle y enseñarle a defenderse por si acaso. Es lo mejor, Minerva.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Está bien, Albus, si no hay más remedio…-Dijo Minerva

Los dos profesores abandonaron el aula de transformaciones y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director para hablar con más privacidad.

Los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a su siguiente clase, la cual les pasó muy a prisa, igual que la siguiente, hasta llegar a la esperada hora de la clase de magia elemental.

Los chicos se fueron directos hacia el lago para su clase de Magia Elemental.

-Que nervios! Hoy empiezan las clases de especialización-dijo Harry.

-Si! Yo tengo a McGonagall!!!-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, si, mejor vamos rápido no sea que lleguemos tarde-dijo Neville.

El grupo de amigos se fueron directos hacia Mundungus que estaba delante de una orilla del lago.

-Hola chicos!-dijo el maestro-Espero que estéis preparados para esta hora conmigo y para la hora con los maestros elementales-

-Si! Ya tenemos ganas-dijo Hermione

-Muy bien pues, hoy os enseñaré a utilizar los elementos en vuestro beneficio, es decir, utilizar el fuego para prender un fuego en el bosque, usar el agua para tener algo que beber, usar el viento para los días calurosos, el hielo para refrescaros también y la tierra para manipular un árbol y hacer que te puedas sentar o incluso dormir en las ramas sin caerte.-

Los chicos estuvieron atentos a estas explicaciones, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos de la siguiente hora con los maestros elementales. Aun así, consiguieron aprender a utilizar los elementos para beneficio propio y sin que lo notaran, ya pasó la hora con Mundungus.

-Bien chicos, ya llevamos una hora de clase; y ahora es cuando tendréis las clases para dominar vuestro elemento. Ahora vendrán vuestros profesores de cada elemento y os enseñarán algo más que yo-Dijo Mundungus.

En ese momento aparecieron Sirius, Remus, McGonagall y Dumbledore bajando las escaleras en dirección al lago.

-Hola-saludaron los recién llegados

-Hola chicos. Bien, será mejor no perder tiempo. Harry, acompáñame-dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo mismo digo Ginny-dijo Sirius.

-Ron?-dijo Remus.

-Señorita Granger? Me acompaña?-dijo McGonagall.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron a sus respectivos maestros a diferentes sitios, mientras Neville se quedaba en el lago junto con Mundungus.

--------------------------Clase de agua de Neville con Mundungus------------------------------

-Bien, Neville; creo que podríamos comenzar, mejor no perdamos el tiempo. En estas clases conmigo haremos la magia elemental sin la varita, de modo que guárdala, no la necesitaras.-

-Bien, Mundungus-dijo Neville.

-Muy bien, ahora te enseñaré a manejar el agua, a poder mover las corrientes acuáticas a tu antojo. Es lo más básico de la magia elemental de agua. Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es vaciar tu mente de pensamientos ajenos a los que estés haciendo en este momento. Has de relajar la mente y a medida que lo hagas notaras como puedes percibir los movimientos de las aguas-

-Es verdad! Lo noto-dijo Neville.

-Muy bien Neville. Ahora imagina que el agua se levanta. Eleva con la mente el agua-

-Está bien, lo haré.

Y dicho esto, el agua del lago empezó a moverse, levantándose parte de ella en el aire.

-Muy bien Neville! Y a la primera! Impresionante-dijo Mundungus realmente impresionado.

-Como ya veo que puedes con esto haremos algo un poco más difícil. Ahora quiero que toques con la mano el agua del lago y con un movimiento suave eleves la mano concentrándote en el agua. Ya verás lo que pasa-

Neville hizo lo que le dijo y al elevar la mano vio como con la mano elevada también elevaba el agua!

-Muy bien Neville. Puesto que lo estás haciendo tan bien, creo que podríamos pasar a otra cosa. Ahora quiero que crees agua con las manos. Simplemente relájate y haz lo mismo que con lo demás pensando que quieres que salga agua de tus manos y saldrá-

-Bien-Dijo Neville.

Neville alzó las manos y con el pensamiento de que quería que saliera agua de sus manos salió un chorro de agua con potencia hacia el suelo.

-Impresionante Neville. Ahora quiero que intentes convertir tus piernas en agua. Esto es un poco difícil y te llevará un rato pero viendo lo que has hecho antes, seguro que lo lograras.-

Neville se estuvo concentrando durante un rato animado con las palabras de Mundungus diciéndole que podría hacerlo, y al final, al cabo de 15 minutos sintió como sus piernas se volvían de un azul transparente y se sintió ligero de golpe.

-Lo he hecho!-dijo Neville.

-Si! Perfecto Neville. Ahora que ya tienes las piernas de agua, quiero que te concentres y te muevas con las piernas. Es difícil, porque tienes que controlar que el agua no se desborde pero seguro que lo consigues-

Y al cabo de un rato Neville consiguió moverse para ilusión de él e impresión del profesor.

-Perfecto! No se me ocurre otra palabra. Perfecto Neville. Ya ha terminado la hora y estoy orgulloso de lo conseguido en clase. Ya te puedes ir.-Dijo Mundungus.

------------------------------Clase de Hielo de Harry con Dumbledore--------------------------

-Bien Harry, elemental de hielo, eh? Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Y eso porque profesor?-

-Pues porque tu padre también era un elemental de hielo. De verdad que cada día te pareces más al bueno de James.-

-Gracias profesor-

-De nada Harry. Bien, creo que deberíamos comenzar. De momento quiero que dejes tu mente relajada y cierres los ojos. Ahora empezaremos por crear hielo, que es lo más básico. Bien, extiende las manos y simplemente has de querer que salga hielo. La primera vez suele costar un poco pero…-Dumbledore calló al instante al ver como Harry lanzaba un chorro de hielo a la primera-…Muy bien Harry! Y a la primera! Bueno, creo que podríamos ir a otra cosa.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Dumbledore extendió sus manos y creo unos cubitos de hielo que dejó delante de Harry.

-Bien Harry, ahora me gustaría que cambiaras de forma a estos cubitos. Simplemente concéntrate y señala con tus manos a los cubitos, y así míralos fijamente y imagina que cambian de forma-Dijo Dumbledore- Primero imagina que se hacen más grandes, por ejemplo-

Harry extendió sus manos sobre los cubitos y estuvo un par de minutos mirándolos fijamente y al final con un movimiento brusco de sus manos los cubitos empezaron a moverse y a cambiar de forma hasta hacerse del tamaño de cojines. Después de eso Harry se volvió a concentrar para convertirlos en un par de sillas cómodas.

-Muy bien Harry-Dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que se sentaba en una de ellas-realmente impresionante. Ahora quiero que consigas crear una pequeña bola de hielo en tus manos. Concéntrate en tus manos y relaja tu mente, centrándote únicamente en la bola en tus manos-

Harry empezó a concentrarse y notó como sus manos empezaban a enfriarse, y empezaba a formarse una pequeña bola flotante de hielo que crecía progresivamente.

-Perfecto Harry, ahora lánzala contra aquél árbol de allá-dijo Dumbledore señalando a un árbol cercano.

Harry extendió una mano con la bola delante de ella y expulsó la bola hacia el árbol que en contacto con la bola se congeló al instante.

-Wow!-Dijo Harry

-Increíble, eh? Harry-dijo Dumbledore- Como ya veo que te sales muy bien con esto, creo que podría enseñarte otra cosa.-

Harry asintió.

-Bien Harry, ahora quiero que crees un animal de hielo. De momento te saldrá una estatua simplemente. Pero ya te enseñaré como darle vida al hielo que crees. De momento solo quiero que crees una figura de hielo. Recuerda: Concentración! Ése es el secreto de la magia elemental. Bueno, eso y ser dotado, ya que si no fueras un elemental de hielo, sería imposible enseñarte magia elemental sin varita.-Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Harry se concentró en su elemento. Pensaba en el animal que quería crear. Sin queres se puso a pensar en sus padres, y al pensar en esto lanzo una bola de hielo que se transformó en un gran ciervo con una poderosa cornamenta.

-Cornamenta!-dijo Dumbledore- Creo que no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, eh? Aun así, perfecto Harry, un animal perfecto.

-Gracias profesor!-Dijo Harry notablemente emocionado.

-Bien, ahora que ya has aprendido a crear esculturas de hielo, me gustaría que cambiaras la forma de la escultura. Concéntrate y piensa en otro animal-

Harry extendió sus manos en dirección al ciervo de hielo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en cambiar de forma a la escultura. Notó que era más difícil pero no se rindió, y al cabo de unos minutos consiguió que el ciervo empezara a moverse y se hacía más ancho, más robusto. Unos segundos después el cuerpo del ciervo desapareció para dar paso a un enorme perro.

-Vaya Harry, perfectamente bien. La verdad es que es idéntico al autentico Hocicos-Dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.- Bien Harry, aun nos quedan unos minutos de clase, así que lo que hagamos ahora lo acabaremos en la próxima clase, ya que no creo que podamos terminarlo hoy-

-Muy bien profesor-

-Está bien, ahora te enseñaré a congelar cosas con solo tocarlas. Es una habilidad que va muy bien sobretodo cuando hace calor. Bien, lo que hay que hacer es poner las manos en un objeto y concentrarse en el frío, dejar que el frío fluya de tus manos y se contagie en el objeto. Ahora practicaremos con un vaso de agua, ya que es lo más sencillo de congelar, el agua.-Dijo Dumbledore al momento de hacer aparecer dos vasos de agua-Harry, observa como lo hago y después lo intentas tu-Dumbledore tocó el vaso de agua y al momento el agua se convirtió en hielo y el vaso se congeló- Ves Harry? Ahora prueba tú-

-Bien-

Harry puso su mano en el vaso y se concentró en el frío. Estuvo varios minutos concentrándose y de momento no pasó nada.

-Bueno Harry, no pasa nada, lo haremos en nuestra próxima clase, ya que se ha terminado la hora.-

Pero en ese momento el vaso de Harry empezó a vibrar y donde antes había agua, ahora solo había hielo, y el vaso se había congelado totalmente.

-Genial Harry! Lo has logrado en la primera clase! Es impresionante!-Dijo Dumbledore impresionado.

-Vaya! Que bien profesor-dijo Harry

-Si, pero será mejor que te reúnas con tus amigos, que ya se ha acabado la clase. Adiós Harry-

-Adiós profesor-

----------------------------Clase de fuego de Ginny con Sirius-----------------------------------

-Bien, Ginny, ahora empezaremos con magia básica de fuego, como las bolas de fuego, las llamaradas y ese tipo de cosas.-Dijo Sirius

-Bien, Sirius.-

-Esta bien, ahora quiero que te concentres en tus manos, quiero que intentes crear una bola de fuego de tus manos y la lances.-

Ginny se concentró y notó como sus manos empezaban a calentarse y vio como una pequeña bola de fuego se formaba en ellas. Enseguida la lanzó temiendo que se pudiera quemar.

-Bien, Ginny no ha estado mal. Pero no tengas miedo, no te quemaras; parecía como si tuvieras miedo a hacerte daño con tu propio elemento. No temas, yo estoy aquí si pasa algo. Ahora haz lo mismo, pero esta vez quiero que crees dos bolas, una de cada mano.-

Ginny se concentró y empezaron a formarse unas pequeñas bolas de fuego en sus manos. Esperó a que crecieran un poco y las lanzó al suelo, consumiéndose al contacto con la tierra húmeda.

-Muy bien, Ginny, perfecto.-Dijo Sirius-Ahora veremos si puedes quemar cosas con solo tocarlas. Coge un palo del suelo y concéntrate intentando quemarlo.-Dijo Sirius dándole un palo seco del suelo.

Ginny lo cogió y se concentró en el fuego para intentar quemarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos de mirarlo fijamente logró que un poco de fuego se prendiera en la rama y logró calcinarla.

-Muy bien Ginny. Perfecto. Ahora iremos con otra cosa. Por cierto, no te creas que todas las clases serán así, no aprenderemos cosas nuevas cada día. En las próximas clases intentaremos mejorar las cosas que te salgan de esta, así podremos potenciar tus ataques de fuego. Bien, a lo que iba, ahora te enseñaré a crear muros de fuego. Estos muros de fuego solo son débiles contra una cosa: el agua a presión, de manera que solo un elemental de agua experimentado podrá atravesar tus muros, barreras y escudos una vez los hayas mejorado. Lo que has de hacer es mover tu mano concentrándote en el fuego y mirar fijamente donde quieras que esté el muro y concéntrate en el muro.-Dijo Sirius

Ginny se dispuso a hacerlo; se colocó delante de Sirius y empezó a mirar el suelo fijamente concentrándose en el muro que quería que apareciera. Estuvo un largo rato intentado pero no le salía. Al cabo de unos largos minutos de paciencia y espera logró crear un pequeño muro de un metro de altura no muy grueso.

-Muy bien Ginny. Ya lo perfeccionaremos. Con practica lograras hacerlo mas grande y amplio, ya veras.-Dijo Sirius.

Sirius se alejó un poco de ginny y creó una fogata para su próxima practica. 

-Bien, Ginny, ves ese fuego? Pues bien, quiero que controles el fuego. Simplemente has de concentrarte y moverlo con tu voluntad. Has de quererlo Ginny.-Dijo Sirius.

Ginny se encaró al fuego y extendió sus manos en dirección a la hoguera. Al cabo de unos minutos logró mover el fuego a su voluntad, hasta lograr formar aros que giraban alrededor de la hoguera.

-Muy bien, perfecto Ginny. Creo que deberíamos descansar ya. Además solo nos quedan 5 minutos. Creo que sería mejor que te fueras a reunir con los demás, que seguro ya habrán acabado.-Dijo Sirius.

Y se fueron a buscar a sus amigos que ya les estaban esperando.

--------------------------Clase de aire de Hermione con McGonagall---------------------------

-Bien, señorita Granger. Puesto que es su primera clase, le enseñaré las cosas básicas. Primero aprenderá a manejar el viento. Intente hacer que una ráfaga de aire nos llegue. Primero concéntrese en su elemento e intente notar el viento. Pronto verá que la magia elemental no tiene problema, salvo la fuerza de voluntad; únicamente basta con desearlo.-Dijo McGonagall.

-Bien, profesora.-Dijo Hermione.

Hermione extendió sus manos y notó como las corrientes de aire fluían cerca de ella. Después de concentrarse, con un movimiento de su mano pudo hacer llegar una fuerte ráfaga de viento cerca de ella.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Ya iremos mejorando esto a lo largo de los entrenamientos.-Dijo McGonagall.-Ahora quiero que cree un pequeño tornado. Solamente tiene que concentrarse en el aire y concentrarlo en un punto para que gire sobre sí mismo formando un tornado.-Le explicó la profesora.

Hermione se concentró y al cabo de unos pocos minutos consiguió crear un pequeño tornado de medio metro de altura.

-Bien. De momento no es demasiado grande, pero va bien.-Dijo la profesora.-Ahora aprenderá a elevar objetos manipulando la gravedad que les envuelve. Simplemente deséelo y ocurrirá. Intente que la gravedad del objeto desaparezca para que flote y así pueda controlarlo.-Dijo McGonagall- Por ejemplo, pruebe con esa silla de ahí.-Dijo Mcgonagall señalando una silla cercana.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en la gravedad, manipulándola y consiguiendo que, minutos más tarde, la silla se elevara unos pocos metros.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Ahora quiero que la mueva por diferentes sitios. Esta habilidad le puede servir para ayudar a sus compañeros a volar con usted, de manera que hay que controlarla a la perfección para que no caigan.-Dijo Mcgonagall

Hermione empezó a mover la silla lentamente a diferentes sitios hasta que la profesora le dijo que parara.

-Muy bien, es suficiente. Ahora pasemos a otra cosa. Quiero que haga lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez manipule la gravedad a su alrededor. Esa es la manera de volar.-Dijo McGonagall

La profesora le explicó un poco más detalladamente como hacerlo y Hermione una vez lo entendió se alejó un poco de la profesora concentrándose por elevarse aunque sean unos pocos metros. Al final lo consiguió y logro elevarse 3 metros del suelo.

-Perfecto. Ahora practique el movimiento mientras vuela.-Dijo McGonagall

Hermione se movía lentamente al principio, pero cuando le pilló el truco, empezó a volar a gran velocidad controlando muy fácilmente sus movimientos.

-Está bien, lo ha hecho muy bien. Creo que podríamos dejarlo por hoy. Ha aprendido muchas cosas; ya dejaremos lo demás para las siguientes clases.-Dijo McGonagall

Hermione se despidió de su profesora y fue a dirigirse donde ya la esperaban sus amigos.

----------------------------------Clase de tierra de Ron con Remus-------------------------------

-Bien Ron, será mejor que empecemos ya. Hoy empezaremos con la manipulación de las plantas y árboles. Quiero que te concentres tocando el suelo y hagas crecer ésta semilla.-Dijo Remus, plantando una semilla en la tierra.

Remus le estuvo explicando un poco como debía hacerlo y Ron entendiendo se agachó y puso su mano encima de donde Remus había plantado la semilla momentos antes. Se concentró y vio como la tierra empezaba a moverse. Para su impresión, la semilla empezaba a salir de la tierra, creciendo por momentos. Ron tuvo que apartarse para no dañar la planta, pero seguía concentrándose hasta que la semilla se convirtió en una gran planta de 1 metro de altura.

-Muy bien Ron! Increíble! Creo que dentro de poco podrás hacer crecer árboles.-Dijo Remus emocionado.-Bien, ahora podemos pasar a otra cosa. Ahora quiero que te concentres e invoques un pequeño seísmo. Pequeño! No queremos accidentes.-Dijo Remus.

Remus le explicó como debía hacerlo y al cabo de un par de minutos Ron ya estaba convocándolo. Notaron como un pequeño seísmo se notaba en la tierra. Al parar Remus le felicitó.

-Muy bien Ron. Pronto tendremos que pasar a los terremotos reales. Pero ahora quiero que te concentres en las rocas; en todas las piedras y rocas de este lugar y hagas que se eleven en el aire.-Dijo Remus antes de explicarle exactamente como se hacía.

Ron enseguida se puso de pie y alzó sus manos invocando a las rocas. Minutos después las piedras y rocas del suelo empezaron a elevarse lentamente del suelo hasta estar a la altura de sus cabezas.

-Bien Ron. Ahora, por último, intentaras darle vida a los árboles y las plantas. Es un poco difícil pero creo que podrás lograrlo.-Dijo Remus, y le explicó como se hacía.

Entonces Ron se dirigió a un árbol cercano y puso sus manos en su tronco, concentrándose cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el árbol comenzó a moverse y en una parte de su corteza aparecieron unos ojos, seguidos de una nariz y una boca. Ron estaba muy impresionado de su "creación" y no sabía que decir.

-Mi señor…-Dijo el árbol mirando fijamente a Ron mientras sacaba sus raíces del suelo para inclinarse.-Puedo preguntar su nombre?-

-R-Ro…Ron!-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Le doy las gracias, oh gran Ron por darme la vida! A partir de hoy obedeceré todas sus órdenes.-Dijo el árbol.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado.-Dijo Ron.

-Quiere decir que soy su primera creación, oh gran Ron?-Dijo el árbol

-Pues…sí, la verdad.-Dijo Ron

-Vaya! Soy su primogénito. El primero de sus creaciones. Es un honor ser su primera creación, oh gran Ron.-Dijo el árbol.

-Vaya…pues…de nada.-Dijo Ron

-Tiene alguna orden específica para mi, señor?-Dijo el árbol.

-Orden?-Preguntó extrañado Ron a Remus.

-Si, Ron, orden, ahora tu eres su señor; debes darle ordenes. De momento, porque no le dices que viva en el bosque y que vigile? Es lo mejor, de momento.-Dijo Remus

-Esta bien…-Dijo Ron. Y se giro al árbol.-Ehem…cual es tu nombre, árbol?-Le dijo Ron.

-Mi nombre?...me llamo Robustus…-dijo el árbol un poco avergonzado.

-¿Robustus? ¿quiere decir "robusto", verdad? Me gusta el nombre.-Dijo Ron

-Gracias, mi señor.-Dijo Robustus

-Bien, Robustus. Quiero que te vayas a vivir al bosque que rodea la escuela y que estés atento si ocurren cosas extrañas. Si ocurren, avísame. Para encontrarme, simplemente dirígete a cualquier adulto que encuentres, son los profesores. Pregunta por Ron Weasley y me encontraras. Lo has entendido?-Dijo Ron

-Si, señor. Entendido. Con su permiso me voy al bosque.-

-Muy bien Robustus. Ya nos veremos.-Dijo Ron

Y el árbol viviente se fue internando en el bosque hasta que ya no le oyeron.

-INCREIBLE, Remus! Como he podido darle vida a un árbol?!?!?-Dijo Ron emocionado

-Es una habilidad muy útil.-Dijo Remus-Pero ya iremos practicando. Dentro de poco podrás crear árboles sin semilla ni nada y podrás darles vida y que sean más grandes y poderosos que Robustus. Incluso podrás dotarles de poderes y habilidades propias. Pero de eso ya hablaremos.-Dijo Remus.-Ahora creo que ya ha finalizado la clase. Ve a reunirte con Harry y los demás.-Dijo Remus dando por finalizada la clase.

Todos los chicos se reunieron en las escaleras de la entrada muy emocionados por sus primeras clases elementales. Todos habían aprendido mucho y rápido.

Se dirigieron al gran comedor donde disfrutaron de una merecida cena que les hizo recuperar fuerzas.

Al terminar se fueron a su sala común y se sentaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho cada uno en su clase de especialización elemental, y sobre sus poderes de animagos. Ese había sido un día emocionante.

-Ei, chicos-dijo de repente Hermione- Porque no practicamos nuestras formas animagas? Pero esta vez intentemos transformarnos en otra forma.-dijo ella.

-Esta bien.-dijeron todos complacidos por lo que Hermione decía.

-Yo quiero ser una pantera.-Dijo Ginny.

-Pues yo una anaconda!-Dijo Neville

-Yo un halcón.-Dijo Hermione

-Entonces yo…-Dijo Ron-un oso!

-Y yo quiero ser un fénix.-Dijo Harry.

En ese momento todos se relajaron durante un rato cerrando los ojos. Definitivamente sí que era mucho más difícil transformarse solo. Pero tras 10 minutos de profunda relajación se empezaron a notar los cambios. El primero en cambiar fue Harry, al que le empezó a crecer un pico; después empezó a transformarse Hermione, a la que le brotaron unas alas. Después, tanto Ginny, como Ron y Neville notaron como les crecían unas colas en la parte baja de la espalda; y en el caso de Neville todo su cuerpo se alargaba.

Al final en donde antes estaban nuestros amigos charlando ahora estaban cinco animales; un fénix de ojos verdes con una pequeña cicatriz en la cara; un pequeño y precioso halcón, una anaconda de 4 metros de largo de un intenso color verde oscuro, una pantera negra con tonalidades rojizas y un enorme oso pardo de un color rojizo. Los cinco formaban un grupo un tanto peculiar, pero aun así, se notaba que estaban unidos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, todos se transformaron otra vez en sí mismos y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry puso sus pensamientos en su pensadero y le explicó a Falcore lo sucedido en ese emocionante día antes de caer dormido.

--------------

_**BUENO, AKI ACABA ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR LEERLO, Y OS AGRADECERIA QUE ME PUSIERAIS UN REVIEW PARA, AL MENOS, SABER SI OS GUSTA O ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO. **_

_**GRACIAS OTRA VEZ.**_

AleXx.


End file.
